


The Games of Life

by TheKingParrot



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingParrot/pseuds/TheKingParrot
Summary: Jamie Fraser is a member of Team Scotland.  Claire Beauchamp is a member of Team England.  They meet at the Commonwealth Games in London.I'll try to be more disciplined with my posting schedule.  I plan to post on Wednesday and Saturday mornings (Australian time).





	1. Olympic Trials, Edinburgh 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Jamie, everything hangs on getting to the Olympic Games in Athens. His future happiness depends on throwing a hammer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He went through his usual ritualistic steps in preparation, originally designed for safety and performance but now considered lucky as they had stood him in good stead.

It was his final throw of the competition, and it needed to be his best.  He was well in the lead, but his first three throws hadn’t met the distance he needed to be sure of selection in the team.

He hadn’t allowed himself to cool down.  He had continued to do carefully selected stretches, push-ups and squats.  He had moved around the preparation area carrying bellbars.  He had an additional layer of clothing to ensure his muscles remained warm and flexed.

His next throw was scheduled to be in 10 minutes.  He sat on his favourite plaid and took out his jar of hammer throwing resin.  He took a scoop for each hand and rubbed it on his palms.  It was a grip enhancer.   Throwing a hammer over world class distances requires a throw to exert over 700-pounds of centripetal force on the hammer ball, a force that acts on a body moving in a circular path.  If he lost his grip, or it slipped, he wouldn’t get the distance required to qualify for the Olympic team.

Next, he checked his hammer wire.  Hammer wires are one of the most important items for a hammer thrower. It’s what connects the thrower to the 16 pound ball.  The head of the hammer is an extension from the body through concave shoulders and relaxed, straight arms with the hands being just a connection to the wire. 

Then he checked the spikes in his shoes.  If he was to maintain traction through the four turns leading up to his throw, his feet needed to be secure as he turned – and he needed to keep his feet in the throwing area. In order for the throw to be measured, the ball must land inside a marked 35-degree sector and the athlete must not leave the circle before it has landed, and then only from the rear half of the circle.

As always, his last item of preparation was removing unnecessary layers of clothing and donning his gloves, the type where his fingertips were visible.  His name was called, and he entered the throwing area.

He set his sights on his previous throw of 75.8 metres, the flag furthest from him.  He needed at least 77 metres to qualify for the Olympics.  He did his best to relax as he settled himself in the throwing area.  He closed his eyes and saw her, his motivator.  She was smiling and reaching towards him.  An additional 2.5 metres or more and he could see her again, maybe touch her.  There was silence around him as the other competitors waited for his throw.

He began his first turn, continued into the second and third rotation and everyone watched as the ball lifted.  The fourth turn and he let out an almighty cry as the ball left his arms and flew high in the air.  He regained his footing and watched as the ball continued its momentum through the air.  It had fallen past his best previous throw, but now he had to wait for it to be measured. 

His legs felt like weights as the officials measured and checked.  Finally, it was announced – 77.6 metres.  He was euphoric.  He was on his way to the Olympics in Athens.  He picked up his water bottle and tipped it over his head, as the other competitors slapped him on the back and called out their congratulations.

He was on the Olympics team – stage 1.  Stage 2 was to see if she also qualified, which he was sure she would unless she was injured.  It had been almost two years since he’d seen her.  He had followed her performances, watched her on every form of media available and sought out any interviews at her meets.  He felt like a man obsessed, probably because he was.

She had refused to return his calls, ignored his e-mails, returned his snail mail and managed to avoid him by doing most of her training and competing in the US, where she had won a College scholarship.  On his one trip to the US where he hoped he might see her, she had pulled out of the meet with a tendon injury.  At least, that was what he'd been told. But now she would be on the same team as him at the Olympics and he just might manage to talk to her again.  He had wanted to explain so much to her. 

He was haunted by the look of utter devastation he had seen on her face at the Commonwealth Games in London, when he had just been presented with the gold medal for the hammer throw.  The way she broke down after winning the silver medal in the 4 x 100m relay, missing out on the gold medal by 0.09 seconds, her team mates escorting her away and waving him off.  One of her team mates scowling at him: “Piss off, haven’t you done enough damage you bastard?”

He tried to imagine how he could approach her, what he would say, how she would react.  He reminded himself that he had to maintain his fitness and form if he was to have that opportunity and told himself to focus on the here and now.  It would all have been wasted if he were to be injured or lose form.  It was another four months before the Olympics in Athens.  He pulled out his mobile and looked at the two selfies he had taken with her, something he did at least twice a day.  If only he could have bottled the feelings he had when she was in his arms, in his bed and calling out his name in ecstasy.

He was woken from his daydream by his coach, who slapped him on the back: “Enjoy the rest of the day, Jamie.  We hit the gym early tomorrow morning.  Next stop is Athens and a new world record.  Yuriy Sedykh’s record of 86.74 metres has stood for over 30 years.  Time to knock it out of the park.”

A new world record – something to aim for.  His ultimate goal?  Her.


	2. Flashback to the Commonwealth Games: London, July 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Team Scotland arrive in London for the 2016 Commonwealth Games.
> 
> He and Claire Beauchamp meet for the first time.
> 
> Thanks for the amazing feedback on chapter 1. Literally blew my socks off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jamie had been in training for something for a long time – he just wasn’t sure what that something was for a while.  He had always excelled at sport, had developed into a gym junkie and was fit and strong.  He had gone along to an athletics meet with a friend in his teens and been attracted to the throwing events.  He tried discus, javelin and shot put but eventually settled on the hammer.  He was spurred on by his immediate success at a junior level and advanced into the adult ranks.  His first attempt at making Team Scotland at the Commonwealth Games had failed, amidst a succession of personal issues, but he succeeded at his second trial.  He was off to London for the Games, which suited him as there was no need to fly or sail to the venue.  Motion sickness was a weak point.

On arrival in London, the track and field competitors from Team Scotland were taken to the athletes’ village to drop off their bags and then to London Stadium (formerly known as Olympic Stadium), a multi-purpose outdoor stadium in the Stratford district of London which had been built for the Olympics.  That was the first time he saw her.  She was warming up with a group of other runners, her long legs leading up to a perfect arse and a skimpy top just enough to make her decent – but God she filled it well, he thought.  There was a light breeze which blew her long, wavy hair back off her face.  And her eyes – if the eyes were the window to the soul, this woman had more soul that anyone he’d ever met. “The face that launched a thousand ships” he muttered to himself.  There was a fresh beauty about her.  Little or no make-up, no need for it.

He watched as she and a small group of runners prepared to practice baton changes.  She pulled her hair up into a scrunchie and took up her position.  She had the fluid movements of a jaguar, the most difficult of the cat family to tame. She was ready to spring at any moment, tension held back, foreboding, graceful, poetic, beautiful. He wouldn’t mind being her prey, he thought.  As her team mate approached wielding the baton, she sprang into action, received the baton and flew off at speed.  It was a fluid, natural movement.

His thoughts were interrupted by his friend and a member of the Team Scotland coaching team, Angus: “Eyeing off the opposition eh?  Ye’re looking at Team England’s 4 x 100 metre relay team.  Favoured for a gold medal, I hear.  Their final runner is Claire Beauchamp, a media favourite.  With looks like that it’s no’ a surprise eh?”

“No, I suppose not”, Jamie said as he tried to feign disinterest.

He didn’t hear the chat amongst the relay team as he walked on.  Gail stood, hands on hips, waiting for Claire to walk back to discuss their baton changes: “Looks like you’ve got some fans on Team Scotland, Claire.  That redheaded Scot was eating you up with his baby blues.”

Claire laughed and pinched Gail: “Gail, all you think about is sex.  You do realise they put those condom machines in the athletes’ village for you, don’t you?”

“Hon, he wanted to make love to you and then _eat_ you, the man was salivating so much”, she laughed.  Gail was of Jamaican heritage and when she laughed it was totally infectious and _l-o-u-d_.  Claire loved and trusted her like few others.

“You are incorrigible Gail.  Now, I need a plate of carbs and a protein drink.  Race you to the village dining area”, Claire told her as she ran towards the team bus.  Jamie watched from a distance.

That evening, he was lined up in the village dining room, tray in hand, with a long queue of athletes from Team Scotland.  Catering for thousands of athletes would be almost impossible, he thought.  Food was piled high on plates for lifters, runners, boxers, wrestlers and other incredibly active athletes.  He was ravenous.  He and Angus were the only two people sitting at the table eating when a group of Team England throwers joined them.  There was friendly banter with their competitors when the English running team arrived, including Claire.

Jamie’s eyes were, once again, trailing the voluptuous Claire.  One of the English team noticed: “Man, you can look but you can’t touch.  Claire Beauchamp is the Ice Queen of the England team.  I heard the last man who touched her suffered from frostbite of his fingers – literally.  Some guy from the Aussie team whistled at her a few days ago and we thought she was gonna rip his genitals from his body.  She gave him such a serve she got a round of applause.”

“Thanks for the warning”, Jamie laughed.  “Why do ye think she’s so hostile?”

“Rumour has it she was involved with an Oxford professor, evidently engaged to be married and on the point of shacking up together, when she discovered that he liked to assess his female students’ bodies as well as their assignment work.  Word is she was shattered and swore she’d never trust a man again.  The man must be crazy.  I mean, look at her!”

Jamie was silent.  He knew about the risks of trusting someone only to find they were devious, scheming and selfish.  Claire wore a veneer of happy-go-lucky confidence but it likely was camouflage. It was hard to bounce back from that kind of deceit.

He was walking back to his room when he saw Claire being cornered by a large man in wrestling gear.  Each time she tried to sidestep him, he moved to block her exit.  She was becoming flustered and raising her voice, but the man wouldn’t let her pass.  Jamie moved between them and, given his considerable height, looked down at the man: “The lady wants to walk down the corridor without being harassed.  You have a choice: you can let her go without incident or I can use force.  I’m told the latter is a wee bit painful.”

The man appeared to be ready for an argument, but then assessed Jamie, stood aside and allowed Claire through.  As she walked on, Claire turned and smiled: “Thank you very much.  It’s nice to know Team Scotland has some gentlemen in its midst.  I’m Claire Beauchamp.  Team England.”

“And I’m Jamie Fraser.  Ye’re welcome.”  He watched as she walked away and smiled when she turned to wave.  At least first impressions had been positive. 

Gail was waiting for her at the lift.  “I see the Scot is keeping his baby blues on you, Claire.  I’m telling you, those men wear kilts for a reason.What was it Macbeth said? _Is this a _dagger_  which I see before me, The handle toward my hand?_  Now, some people think he was talking about a knife, but me … I know what that man was referring to, and it was under that kilt.”

Claire threw her head back and laughed.  “And Juliet was told: _Thou wilt fall backward when thou hast more wit_.  And look what happened to her.  Anyway, his name is Jamie Fraser and he appears to be a gentleman.  How rare is that?”

Gail gave her a broad smile.  “If we’re gonna trade Shakespeare, I’m telling you that man’s favourite quote would be: _Graze on my lips, and if those hills be dry, Stray lower, where the pleasant fountains lie.”_

Claire looked at Gail with interest: “I don’t know that one.  What’s that from?”

“Shakespeare’s _Venus and Adonis._ If you’d been in Miss Hawkins’ A level English Literature class, you’d know it back to front.  She quoted it _all the time._ That woman hadn’t seen _any_ action.”

“Well, I’m here for medals and records, ideally four of each Gail.  That’s my focus”, Claire smiled.

“You’re not fooling me, Claire Beauchamp”, Gail giggled. “It’s been a long time between drinks, and you were looking thirsty.”


	3. Still in London, July 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie get to know one another during the preparation week for the Commonwealth Games in 2016.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The following day was his first full day in London and the athletes’ village and Jamie was up early and in the gym with some of the other members of Team Scotland.  As he ate breakfast, he watched the runners warming up.  He looked around, but there was no sign of Claire. 

He and the throwing team left for the stadium mid-morning.  They had been scheduled for a training session where the competition was to be held and wanted to assess surfaces, suitability of gear and generally prepare.  Jamie hadn’t thrown the hammer for a few days, which was unusual, so he limbered up in readiness for a few throwing exercises.

The track was being used by teams from Scotland, Wales, New Zealand, Australia and Zimbabwe.  Time on the competition surface was limited.

That evening, there was a formal welcome of the athletes by the organising body.  Everyone was expected to make some effort in dressing up.  Team Scotland had kilts and jackets for the men, and Jamie showered and donned his uniform.  When they arrived at the reception, drinks and canapes were being handed around before dinner.  As the Games were being held in London, Team England were the hosts.  Selected members of Team England were invited to give welcoming speeches, and Claire was one of them.

When she was called on to the stage, Claire was wearing a white jumpsuit with red trim – in keeping with the colours of the English flag, the Cross of St George.  Jamie was transfixed.  She was just stunning.  After giving her speech, she disappeared into the crowd.  Jamie was looking around the room for her when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  Claire had found him.

“I just wanted to thank you for intervening on my behalf yesterday evening”, she smiled.  “Some people think cornering a woman is strangely complimentary, when actually it’s quite threatening, so I appreciated you taking control of the situation.  Would you like to sit with me at dinner?”

Jamie was stunned and stammered his agreement.  The table they sat at was a commonwealth of nations, but they spent most of their time talking to one another.  Claire told him about combining nursing and athletics, while he talked to her about living in Scotland.  Their conversation was easy, natural and they were in their own little bubble.  They were virtually unaware of the presence of anyone else.

At the end of the evening, they walked out on to the balcony with their drinks.  Claire had drunk rather more than she was used to and was quite giggly. 

Gail was watching from a distance.  She had been there for Claire when she broke up with Frank, a man Gail had never liked.  He had always dominated conversation, managed Claire’s life and been dominant of her.  She already felt that Claire had more in common with Jamie and hoped that Claire could have a positive experience after the damage she experienced at the hands of Frank, who had destroyed her self-confidence.

Gail eventually called out to Claire that it was time to leave as they had an early start the next morning.  Claire called back and was about to go, then she turned and ran her hand along the back of Jamie’s neck: “I like you very much Jamie Fraser.  I hope we can get to know one another”, she told him and then she pulled his head towards her and kissed him.  This was no peck on the cheek, it was a full-blown kiss that left him breathless.  She looked him directly in the eyes and added: “If you want to, of course.”

“Aye.  Yes.  Very much”, he mumbled as she ran her hand down his chest and left.  He was intoxicated by the combination of alcohol and Claire.

Angus drifted out to the balcony after Claire had left.  “Well, well Jamie.  Looks like the fair Claire has taken a shine to ye.  All yer Christmases have come at once.”

Jamie looked a bit dazed.  “Did that just happen Angus?  For real?”

Angus threw his head back and laughed: “I swear on the Bible that you were just kissed by the woman you were admiring from afar yesterday.”

From that point on, Jamie and Claire would seek one another out at meal times.  He got to know her relay team and she chatted with other members of the Scottish field team.  They would touch one another lightly on the arm or shoulder, smile the moment their eyes met and find excuses to be close to one another.  By the end of a week, Gail and Angus weren’t the only people to have noticed.

The night before the formal athletics events began, they went for a walk after dinner.  Claire knew her way around the venue and led Jamie to a quiet area with parkland.  They sat together on a park bench, Jamie with his arm around her back.

Claire nuzzled into Jamie’s shoulder: “Did you like it when I kissed you?” she asked.

Jamie laughed: “I think ‘like’ is an inadequate word, Claire.  It took me two hours to get off to sleep.”  He paused momentarily.  “How about if I kissed ye”, he whispered in her ear.

She looked upwards and ran her forefinger over his lips: “Yes please.”

He pulled her up on to his lap and practically devoured her.  He had one arm supporting her back, while the other hand ran up her body and rested on her breasts.  She gasped and pulled him closer.  When their lips finally separated, their foreheads touching, Jamie sighed: “Christ Claire, you do things to me that I’ve never felt before.  One look at ye and I dissolve. I think about ye a lot and when ye’re close, I just want to sink into ye.”

“I have my own room.  Do you want to come to bed with me?” she asked.

“Are ye serious?” 

She nodded.

“More than anything”, he sighed.

They hurried back to Claire’s room via the condom machine.  The moment she closed the door behind them, they were tearing at one another’s clothes and within a minute Jamie was thrusting into Claire, both of them frantically kissing, scratching and biting one another.  They were both hungry for one another, their love making frenzied and frantic.  “Jamie please, harder!” Claire was crying as her legs rode up his back. When he came, they both lay exhausted on the bed, their bodies entwined and him nibbling her shoulder.

“Christ, who needs the gym after a workout like that”, she laughed.

“When I set a new world record, I’ll dedicate it to ye Claire.  Ye’re an inspiration!”

There was a brief silence, then Claire said quietly: “Can I tell you something Jamie?”

“Aye, anything”, he smiled.

“I haven’t been with anyone for nearly two years.  My former fiancé cheated on me and I decided I preferred no-one to someone I didn’t care for.  You’re my drought breaker”, she sniggered.  “I knew I liked you straight away, and the more I know you the more I like you.”

“I havena been with anyone for a while either”, he told her. 

“I didn’t want you to think I sleep around, Jamie.  Far from it.  My nickname in the team is The Ice Queen, and one man I didn’t care for actually called me frigid”, she said in disgust.

“Little does he know”, Jamie laughed.

“I think I could beat the world record for the 100 metres if you were standing at the finish line in the nude”, she giggled as she threw her arm over his body.

“I think I could beat the world record for throwing a body if it were some guy who made a move on ye”, he retorted.

“Can you stay for the night?” she asked.

“It could be tricky getting out the door without the team managers seeing me in the morning, Claire” he smiled.

“Just tell them you were doing push-ups on me” she laughed.

He rolled towards her: “I best go.  I dinna want to leave ye, but I willna sleep while yer body is next to mine.  But do ye promise to be with me tomorrow and every other tomorrow for as long as we both shall live?”

“I would like that very much Jamie Fraser”, she told him as she kissed him.  “You're the man I've been looking for.”


	4. Qualifying rounds, Commonwealth Games - July 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie are almost inseparable. They are both experiencing success in the Games, but they make one serious error of judgement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The pressure was on the following day.  It was the first session of the qualifying rounds.  If a competitor lost in this first round, it could mean an early trip home.  Jamie was in training but not competing, but Claire was in a morning heat of the 200 metres and an afternoon heat of the 100 metres.  He watched on as she prepared for the start, burst out of the starting blocks, and burnt up the track, his fist pumped when she won both heats.  He didn’t want to make too much of a spectacle, given he was part of an opposition team, but he was bursting with happiness when Claire searched the crowd to wave and smile to him.

When they caught up for the evening meal, Claire ran her hand up his thigh under the table and whispered to him: “I imagined you nude at the finish line.  I set a personal best in the 200 because of you. I imagined I heard you call out: ‘I’m hot for ye Claire’.  Your room or mine?”

Jamie felt his face blush and his shorts fill at the thought of sex with Claire again: “Whichever room is closer.  I’m no’ hot for ye Claire, I’m on fire” he smiled.  His room it was, and this time they didn’t even make it to the bed - they joined their clothes on the floor.

The next day their schedules were reversed: Jamie was performing in the afternoon and Claire had a morning training session.  After training, Claire set herself up where she could get a clear view of Jamie and the hammer throwing area. When he stepped up for his first throw, he saw her smiling from the stands.  When she smiled, her whole face lit up and he felt a twinge of pride that she was there supporting _him_.  He walked to the back of the throwing circle after the throw, waiting for the distance to be announced.  Angus was standing next to him: “I see you’ve melted The Ice Queen, Jamie.  I’m not the only one who’s noticed ye both sneaking off together.”

“She is an exceptional woman, Angus”, Jamie smiled as the distance thrown was announced.  A personal best – 82.8 metres.

“Well, it’s no’ hurting yer performance with the hammer, that’s for sure”, Angus laughed as he shook Jamie’s hand. 

After the event, Jamie found Claire in the crowd.  They made their way back to the village and celebrated their personal bests by drinking champagne in bed. 

"I think we've done a good job of inspiring one another, Claire Beauchamp", Jamie told her. 

"Well, Mr Fraser, shall we try for another personal best in bed? Me in charge this time?" Jamie was happy to let her take control. 

By the end of week 1, Claire had qualified for the finals in the 100 metres, 200 metres, 4 x 100 metres relay and 4 x 200 metres relay.  Jamie had qualified for the final of the hammer throw.

They were with one another at every opportunity.  They both had a day off competition at the end of the week, so Claire took Jamie sightseeing.  They travelled on the train from Stratford to the Isle of Dogs.  They walked through the tunnel beneath the Thames, coming out at Greenwich.  They ate in the traditional _Goddard’s Pie and Eel Shop_ and travelled towards Westminster on a boat.  They walked, caught buses and ended up in Covent Garden, enjoying the buskers and the old buildings that had been part of the fruit and veg market since the 17th century. 

As they sauntered through Covent Garden, Jamie spotted a jewellery store and saw a range of rings in the window.  He grabbed Claire by the arm and marched her in to the store, where he bought her a plain but beautiful silver eternity ring. 

“I want ye to know how precious ye are to me, Claire.  I wanted an eternity ring for ye, because my feelings for ye will last forever _mo chidre”,_ he said slipping the ring on her finger.

“What does _mo chidre_ mean?”, she asked as she admired the ring.

“My heart”, Jamie said kissing her.

“I’ll never take it off”, she told him as she held his face and kissed him thoroughly on the lips.  He took out his mobile and took two selfies of himself with her and the ring.

That night, they made love again and fell asleep together at the athletes’ village.  Neither of them thought there might be serious consequences, provided they separated early enough the following morning.

That feeling of careless abandon wasn’t going to last for long.  The tabloid press, always on the look-out for a story they could blow up out of all proportion, had managed to site a photographer in the perfect position to take long-range shots of the competitors.  He zoomed in on Jamie and Claire embracing very early the following morning just outside the block of apartments Claire was staying in.  As they both competed later in the day, they were blissfully unaware of the storm that was about to hit them.

The day was perfect.  It started with Claire winning the 200 metres in a Commonwealth Games record time.  She searched the crowd for Jamie and saw him and Angus cheering in the crowd.  She blew Jamie a kiss as she did a victory lap with the English flag.  Later in the day, Claire’s team also won the 4 x 200 metres.  Once again, Jamie was there to watch every moment.  He had been biting his nails at the final baton change, but it was perfect, and Claire had covered the final leg with metres between her and the silver medallists.  This time she enjoyed a victory lap with the rest of her team, including her best friend Gail.

Late in the day, under the lights and after Claire had been presented with her gold medals, Jamie had his final throw in the hammer final.  He was lying in second place, behind an Australian, going into the deciding throw.  He ran through his preparation ritual and on his fourth turn screamed and released the hammer, feeling confident that it would travel a good distance.  The throw was cleared as OK and the measuring began.  He looked up into the stands and saw Claire and Gail watching nervously.  When the distance was called Claire jumped up in excitement – not a world record but a Games one and a gold medal for Jamie.  He would receive his gold medal at a presentation the following afternoon.

After they had made love that night, they spoke of the future for the first time.  A future together.

Meanwhile, a reporter from a Scottish newspaper was putting together an article after a visit to _Lallybroch,_ where he had met with Jamie’s sister, Jenny.  The champion hammer thrower from Scotland was going to make the news.  


	5. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final day of competition starts well then descends into chaos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Claire had a morning final in the 100 metres.  She was up early – shower, stretches, checking of equipment, spare clothing, hair brush, scrunchy, she worked down the list.  She met with her coach and worked through some preparatory exercises then lined up with the rest of the competitors.  She looked up in the stands overlooking the track and saw Jamie, Angus and her Team England mates.  As she skipped from foot to foot, she smiled and waved.  The competitors were called to their allocated lanes, where they had set up their starting blocks, and knelt then set up their hands on the starting line.

Waiting for the starter’s gun was always a nervous time.  A false start put the runner at a severe disadvantage.  Claire wasn’t first out of the blocks, but her acceleration was impressive and by the time they reached 50 metres she was in line with two other frontrunners.  Over the final 50 metres she managed to edge out the runners from Canada and Jamaica – gold in a personal best time and Commonwealth Games record.  Gail was waiting behind the fence around the track with an English flag and Claire ran towards her.  Jamie ran down and kissed her as she grabbed the flag and then she did a victory lap to the cheers of the English crowd.  When she returned, she was interviewed by several TV stations and then she skipped down towards the change rooms to a waiting Jamie.  She jumped into his arms and kissed him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Ye were brilliant”, he whispered in her ear.

“Only one more race and I am going to spend a week in bed with you, Jamie Fraser.  When do you get your medal?”

“2pm.  About an hour before your relay.  Will ye be there?” he asked.

“I wouldn’t miss it.  Your golden moment”, she smiled.

Claire headed off to shower and see her coach and relay team, while Jamie prepared for his medal ceremony.  Although the hard work had been done, he was quite nervous about being the centre of attention.  When he was called, he and the other medal winners walked to the centre of the track and lined up behind the podium.  There were officials, children bearing medals on velvet cushions and a guest to place the medals around their necks.  Bronze presented, then silver and then … gold.  He climbed the podium and looked up to see Claire beaming down from the stands and waved to her.

Minutes later, he looked across to the gate he would walk through now the medal ceremony was over.  There was something familiar about some of the people standing there.  He froze.  It was Jenny, his sister.  Next to her was Laoghaire with a baby and a small child.  He had married Laoghaire when she was pregnant with the baby she claimed was his.  She already had a child at the time, Marsali.  He hadn’t loved her, but his father had always insisted that a man must take responsibility for his child.  He had married her under a sense of obligation.  He now had reason to believe that little Joan wasn’t his child, and he had left Laoghaire four months ago.  But here she was, acting like the victorious spouse.

As he walked nervously toward the gate, Marsali cried out: “Daddy!” When he reached the gate, Laoghaire thrust little Joan into his arms.  Watching metres behind them was Claire.  The broad smile she had been wearing had faded into a look of utter devastation.  He saw her look at Gail, who was standing next to Claire looking shocked, and say: “Daddy?  Did that little girl call Jamie Daddy?” 

Claire looked at Jamie holding baby Joan with tears streaming down her face.  The child had red hair, just like Jamie.  There was a definite likeness.  Her face wore a look of disbelief.  Gail was holding her and another member of her relay team, Louise, ran forward to screen her from prying eyes. Gail and Louise helped her stumble towards the changing rooms, then shut the door and locked it.

Jamie looked at Jenny in horror: “What the hell are ye both doing here?  And why did ye bring the bairns?”

Jenny looked at him with a smug smile: “Because ye’re a married man with bairns, Jamie.  Ye’ve had yer fun with that hoor, now ye can come home a hero, take care of yer family and stop dreaming about yer Sassenach.”

Jamie hurried away from the press, still carrying little Joan.  Laoghaire picked up Marsali and posed for a few photographs, introducing herself to the press as “the wife of the hammer champion and the mother of his children”.  When they were away from the crowds, Jamie turned on her: “Why the hell did ye come here Laoghaire?  We havena lived under the same roof for many a month.  I’ve told ye I’d provide for ye until the divorce was settled.  Ye know as well as I that Joan is no’ my bairn and that ye lied to me.  The court will insist on a DNA test and then I’ll be free of ye, ye lying bitch.  How did ye get here?  Why did ye come?”

Jenny intervened: “A reporter came to _Lallybroch_ with photos of ye and the Sassenach runner.  Ye were all over each other.  I told him ye were still married with bairns, so the paper paid for us to fly down for yer medal ceremony.  Their photographer will have taken photos of ye with the girls to put alongside the photo of ye with _her._ ”

“Ye canna blame Claire for this.  She knew nothing about Laoghaire and the girls”.  Jamie was desperate to get away and find Claire, to tell her the truth about Laoghaire’s deception and trickery.  He pushed Joan into her mother’s arms.  “Get out of my sight Laoghaire.  Get yer flight back to Scotland with Jenny.  Stay away from me.”  He paced away, leaving them all behind the stands.  He was looking for Claire.

Jamie ran through the stands looking for Claire, Gail, Louise – anyone who he could tell the truth to.  He was on the upper floor of the stands when he saw Claire and the rest of her relay team crossing the track for their relay race.  Gail had her arm around Claire’s shoulders and Louise was carrying two bags.  The fourth member of the team, Mary, was also carrying two bags.

He ran down to the ground level and called out to Claire over the fence.  They didn’t look back.  As Gail set up as the first runner, the others were accompanied to their starting points by officials.  He tried to run along the fence line, calling out to Claire, but it was too crowded and noisy.  He stood and watched as the race began. 

The English team were leading at the first handover, had worked their way to second by the second handover and were in the lead when Claire took the baton.  As she ran along the fence line where he stood, he could see she was struggling to see through the tears flowing down her face.  The Jamaican runner edged past her.  As they approached the finish line, Claire threw herself at the line in an attempt to win.  She came second, then fell and landed flat on the track.  The team missed out on the gold medal by 0.09 seconds. 

After helping her up, officials guided her through the crowds and Claire’s team mates were escorting her away and waving him off.  Gail was scowling at him: “Piss off, haven’t you done enough damage you bastard?”


	6. Between a rock and a hard place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Jamie thinks it couldn't get worse - it does.

 

 

 

 

 

 

His height afforded him a view of Claire moving away, protected by her team mates.  He was calling out to her, but she kept walking.  He saw her get into an official vehicle with Gail, Mary and Louise.  He assumed they’d return to the athletes’ village.  He felt a hand on his shoulder – it was Angus.

“Leave it Jamie.  Dinna follow her.  The press’ll follow ye and there’ll be even more trouble.  They’ve already spoken to the Team Scotland manager and he’s refused to comment.  We need to get away from here as quietly and quickly as possible”, Angus told him.

Angus walked him towards the Team Scotland bus.  A reporter and cameraman were waiting for him there, so Angus hailed a taxi and they jumped in.  When they were back at the athletes’ village, Jamie headed straight for Claire’s room.  The door was open and the room empty.  Her bags and possessions were gone.  It was as if she’d never been there.

He headed for his room.  The Team Scotland manager was waiting for him: “I think you should pack your things, Jamie.  We’ll get you on the first available flight to Scotland.  The press is hanging around the village and it would be better for you if you avoided them.  Your wife isn’t helping.  She’s already spoken to several of the tabloids”, he told him.

“Laoghaire is my _ex-wife_ ”, he said angrily.

“Well, according to her you’re not divorced yet – and she obviously intends to make you suffer.  Just between you and me, I can see why you’re divorcing her though – she’s venomous.  Now, get your things and we’ll get you out through the basement car park.  Angus can travel with you.  He said you can lay low at his place until the fuss dies down.”

“But I need to see Claire.  I need to explain things to her.  I canna just head back to Scotland”, Jamie argued.

“Claire Beauchamp has been whisked away by the Team England management.  I doubt you’ll get anywhere near her in the immediate future, Jamie.  It’d be better if you and she laid low”, the manager told him.

Jamie reluctantly threw his gear into his bag.  The team manager would arrange for his athletics gear to be transported back to Scotland.  Angus gathered his bags and they left for the airport in an official car.  By the end of the day, they were at Angus’ home in Glasgow.  Angus ordered pizzas and, once they were delivered, the two men sat down in front of the television and watched the news:

 

> _And news from the Commonwealth Games: The triple gold medallist and  Team England darling, Claire Beauchamp, found herself in the centre of a media storm today when it was revealed that she had been dubbed ‘the other woman’ in a Games romance with Scottish hammer champion, James Fraser.  Fraser, married with two children, was not available for comment.  The Team Scotland manager, Colum Mackenzie, declined to comment.  Ms Beauchamp has gone into hiding, reportedly denying all knowledge of Mr Fraser’s marriage.  She did not attend the relay medals presentation and has declined to comment any further.  Her team members have rallied around her and asked that her privacy be respected.  However, Mr Fraser’s wife, Laoghaire, has been vocal in her criticism of Ms Beauchamp.  Our reporter spoke to her this afternoon._

There on the screen was Laoghaire, holding Joan and telling the reporter that she and Jamie had been happily married until Claire Beauchamp “seduced” him.  Jamie and Angus sat there in disbelief as she talked about them having their “ups and downs but I know we can work together for the benefit of the children, who love their Daddy.”

Jamie’s head was in his hands.  Angus nudged him and said: “Look at this, Jamie.”  Flashing across the screen were photographs of Jamie and Claire embracing, walking around the village hand in hand, waving to one another just before their finals and, finally, an early morning shot of them kissing outside the athletes’ village early in the morning.

“Christ, Angus.  We’ve been stitched up by Laoghaire and Jenny.  My own sister is responsible for this.  I’ll never speak to her again.  She’s destroying Claire and she’s never even met her.  She told me a reporter went to _Lallybroch_ and she couldna keep her mouth shut.”

Angus, trying to be optimistic, handed Jamie a beer: “It’ll all calm down after a few days, Jamie.  Keep quiet and the press’ll find some other poor sod to pursue.”

Jamie kicked the wall: “It may calm down, but the damage has been done.  Claire’ll never be able to live it down, and she’ll want nothing to do with me.”

The situation didn’t improve the next day.  The tabloid newspapers displayed photos of Jamie with Claire, and Laoghaire with the two girls.  People he’d never even met were critical of Jamie for letting his wife down and urging him to return to her.  He felt like a caged animal, unable to comment for fear of feeding the frenzy and making the situation worse for Claire.  He turned to Ned, his solicitor, for advice and was told to lay low and let things die down.  The divorce was proceeding but Laoghaire had refused to allow Joan to undergo a DNA test, which she could legally do.  The only chance Jamie had of proving he wasn’t Joan’s father was if Laoghaire sought child maintenance after the divorce and he disputed being her father. Then they could go to court and demand a paternity test. All of this would take time.  Jamie felt trapped.

Meanwhile, Claire was in hiding at Gail’s home in outer London.  She was in shock when she saw the same interview with Laoghaire on the news.  How could Jamie have kept this from her?  Bad enough that he was married, but two children?  She was angry, hurt and unbelievably sad.  She had trusted Jamie, had finally found a man she felt she had a future with and while she was sleeping with him, he had a wife and children.  She felt like such a fool.  And she was being labelled a “seducer” of a man who had told her he hadn’t been with anyone for some time.

Claire would intermittently burst into tears.  From that point on, Gail kept the television off and vetted the newspapers before she let Claire see them.  Claire’s boss at the London Hospital contacted her and told her to take leave, as the press were bombarding the hospital with reporters and photographers.  Her landlord rang to warn her there were photographers camped outside the apartment block where she lived.  The only way she managed to stay in touch with people was to use e-mail, as she’d been forced to turn her mobile off.

It was the following week that she received an email from the Boston University School of Medicine.  She and Gail were both nurse graduates who aspired to study medicine.  Claire and Gail had been attracted to and applied to Boston months before the Commonwealth Games. It was the first institution in the world to formally educate female physicians.  Gail knew that it was also the first medical school in the United States to award an M.D. degree to an African-American woman.  Boston also had a Division 1 Varsity Athletics team. 

Boston now had another attraction – it was a long way from the British press and the situation she found herself in.  And both she and Gail had been offered track athletics scholarships, covering full tuition and fees.  Gail was ecstatic – more so because her best friend had been offered a place too.  Claire feigned much of her excitement.  It was an achievement and an honour, but she had thought she would give up the place to be with Jamie if things had worked out.  Well, they hadn’t.  What should have been one of the happiest moments of her life was tinged with sadness.

She told herself she would have to dust herself off and accept what she couldn’t change.  Jamie was a married man with two children, and she needed to get on with her life.  Gail was her best friend and she wanted to be with her while she faced the future. They had six weeks to organise themselves and get to the US.  For Claire and Gail, it was _‘Boston – here we come’._  


	7. Reflections of a hammer thrower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie receives a visit from his brother in law. He tries to contact Claire.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Over a period of three weeks, Jamie had left numerous voice mails on Claire’s mobile but had heard nothing from her.  He had tried calling the London Hospital and was told that she was on leave.  His emails went unanswered.  He waited for a response to his snail mail - nothing. He asked a friend in London to go to Claire’s address but was told there was no-one home and the press were camped outside.  When he turned on his own mobile, there were dozens of voice mail messages from people he’d never heard of.  However, there was one from Ian Murray, his friend and brother-in-law.  He certainly didn’t want to speak to Jenny, but he would speak to Ian.

When Ian answered the phone, he was relieved to hear Jamie was alright.  “Where are ye Jamie?  I’ve been worried something might have happened to ye.  Can I meet up with ye?  I dinna care how far I need to travel.  I’d prefer to see ye face to face.”

Jamie gave Ian his address at Angus’ but added a rider: “I willna see Jenny or Laoghaire, and they’re not to know where I am Ian.  Will ye promise me?”

“Aye.  Jenny may be my wife, but she’s gone too far this time.  If there's a pot of shit on to boil, she stirs like it's god's work. Right now, she’s covered in shit herself. I’ll be there as soon as possible.”  Jamie made a pot of coffee and waited.

Several hours later, Ian arrived at Angus’ home.  He listened to all Jamie had to say then told Jamie what had happened since the altercation in London: “Jenny claims she didna expect the stramash that followed their visit to London.  I told her in no uncertain terms that it was all of her making.  If ye dance with the devil, ye get burnt. I’ve been sleeping in the guest room since she came home.  Laoghaire has played the situation to full advantage, but I think it’s starting to backfire on her.  I willna have her at the house and others who know ye are telling her to back off.  And there’s one other thing I need to tell ye, Jamie.”  Ian leaned forward and was looking Jamie straight in the eye: “I’ve told Jenny that if she _doesna_ back off, I’ll be leaving her.”

Jamie was visibly shocked at Ian’s threat to leave Jenny.  They had been school sweethearts and known one another almost forever.  “I thank ye for yer support, Ian.  It means a great deal to me.  But I dinna wish to see yer bairns suffer because of this.”

“I canna sit back and see Jenny split the family without questioning it, Jamie.  She needs to realise that ye’re not just her little brother, ye’re a grown man.  Ye did the right thing by Laoghaire and now ye’re being punished for it.  She should be standing with ye, not sticking the knife in yer back.” Jamie had never heard Ian speak so harshly of Jenny.

Angus had been out and returned with some bottles of beer.  The three men drank together until quite late.  Angus asked Ian if he wanted to sleep on the couch, and Ian took him up on the offer.  “Jenny needs to realise that I’m a grown man too, no’ just her lapdog”, he told them.  He would return to _Lallybroch_ the following day.

They were readying to sleep when Ian took Jamie by the arm: “Are ye serious about this Claire, Jamie? What’s she like?”

Jamie’s face softened: “Aye, I am. She’s a beautiful woman, Ian. There was a comfort with her I’ve no’ felt before. She’s strong, canty, smart and fun. I knew she was special the moment I set eyes on her but the first time I held her in my arms I knew she was the one. I hope I can convince her that my marriage to Laoghaire was completely over when I met her. Right now, she must be thinking I’m a total bastard after seeing me with Laoghaire and the girls. I dinna know how I can fix that.  She won’t answer my calls, my emails.  She’s on leave from work.  I’ve no idea where she is.”

Ian slapped him on the back: “She canna hide forever.  Neither can you. When you find her, ye need to go to her and tell her everything. Ye know ye’ve got my support if ye need it. I’ll deal with Jenny.  Ned can deal with Laoghaire.”

Jamie waited a few more days.  It felt like weeks.  He decided to ring the London Hospital again but was told they couldn’t give him any personal details without Claire’s permission.  Tired of getting nowhere, he caught a train to London.  First, he went to the address he had for Claire.  There were no photographers or reporters, but there was a ‘ _For lease_ ’ sign up on the property she’d rented.  He knocked on a neighbour’s door.  They hadn’t seen Claire since the Games.  Next, he went to the HR department of the London Hospital.  He was told that Claire no longer worked there.  He went to a coffee shop and Googled ‘England Athletics’ – their office was in Birmingham.  He was running out of options.

His last resort was to go to the Stratford stadium where they had met, used by UK Athletics and West Ham United football club.  He wandered into the stadium and experienced déjà vu.  There was the gate Jenny and Laoghaire had been standing at when the whole situation exploded.  There was the finishing line where Claire had fallen in an attempt to grab gold.  There was a tap on his shoulder: “Can I ‘elp you Sir?” asked a man with a Cockney accent.

“Aye, I came to see if any of the athletes were training today.  I’m looking for Claire Beauchamp”, he told him.

“You’ll grow roots before you find her ‘ere, mate.  She’s gone off to America with that friend of ‘ers, Gail.  I ‘ear the Yanks made ‘em an offer they couldn’t refuse.  They look after their sports people there.  I’ll miss seeing them ‘ere.  Lovely girls. That Claire’s easy on the eye ‘n’ all.  Broken a few ‘earts she ‘as.”

“Aye, including mine”, Jamie said quietly as he felt his shoulders slump.

The man took a second look at Jamie and raised his voice.  “’Ere, aint you that Scot who won the ‘ammar in the Games?”

“Aye, I am”, Jamie told him.

“Well, you can sod off then.  You damned near destroyed that girl.  You should be bloody ashamed of yourself.”

The man turned and walked away briskly, leaving Jamie wondering what just happened, and what time the next train left for Glasgow.

He walked back to Stratford station and travelled on the underground to Euston Station.  A train to Glasgow Central departed in 25 minutes.  He grabbed a newspaper and settled down to wait.  He waded through pages of commentary on Brexit until he saw Claire’s face looking at him from the Sports pages. The caption beneath the photograph read:

_Team England sprinters Claire Beauchamp and Gail Brown are photographed leaving London Heathrow to take up their track athletics scholarships at the Boston University School of Medicine._

Claire was looking tired and strained.  Her smile was a bit forced, he thought.  He couldn’t blame her for wanting to get away from all the ruckus, he just wished he could have seen her before she left.

The train from Glasgow arrived and the passengers poured out.  As the cleaners gave the carriages a quick spruce up before the return trip, he wandered on board and sat looking out of the window.  Time to come up with a plan.


	8. Man on a mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie works towards his goal of reuniting with Claire.
> 
> A couple of busy days ahead so this chapter is a wee bit early.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He had plenty of opportunity to think on the return train journey.  Even if Claire was sitting in front of him on that train, it would be difficult to convince her that he was free to take up a relationship with her.  He was technically still married to Laoghaire and he had yet to _prove_ that he was not Joan’s father. He was financially stretched because of the maintenance payments he was paying. Laoghaire was going to torture him for as long as possible. His life was a mess. 

It was his uncle and godfather, Murtagh, who had overheard a conversation in a pub in Pitlochry.  The man speaking, John MacLeod, was “three sheets to the wind” after a night of drinking.  He had been talking of having an affair with a Mackenzie woman, who was unaware he was married.  When she told him she suspected she was pregnant, he had told her to “find someone else to take care of the bairn”, as he already had a wife and bairns at home.  He was telling the gathered group: “I hear she’s found some poor lad from a place called _Lallybroch_ and convinced him that he’s the father.  I pity the poor man.  She already has another child and now he’ll be landed with both of them. And she is a _difficult_ woman. My good luck, his bad.”

Murtagh had been alone at the time but caught up with Jamie as soon as possible to tell him what he’d heard.  By that time, Jamie was already married to Laoghaire and wee Joan had been born.  When Jamie challenged her about John MacLeod, she claimed not to know him.  Checkmate.  Feeling trapped in a loveless marriage, Jamie had left months later, but was still supporting the family financially.  He regretted the night he’d been tempted into Laoghaire’s bed.

By the time he arrived in Glasgow on the train, Jamie had made a number of decisions.  First, he decided he couldn’t return to live at _Lallybroch._ The rift with Jenny was too deep, and she would support Laoghaire, even if Ian objected. She refused to accept that Laoghaire would have lied about Joan’s parentage. He’d talk to Murtagh to see if there was work at his business in Glasgow.  He’d pursue Ned to get his divorce and to resolve the issue of Joan’s parentage.  And he’d keep in training to ensure he stood a chance of seeing Claire at international meets.  If she’d won an athletics scholarship, she’d be competing on a regular basis.  He refused to give up on her.  She would have to tell him _to his face_ that she didn’t want him before he’d admit defeat.

Jamie left the train and returned to Angus’ apartment.  He told Angus of his plans and was delighted when Angus told him: “Ye can stay here for as long as ye like Jamie.  I could use some help with the rent and there’s plenty of room for ye.  I’m already involved in the Glasgow athletics community so I can help ye there and ye could probably earn some extra cash training juniors. After all, ye’re the golden boy now.”

The next day, he contacted Murtagh.  His godfather had an exporting business, principally exporting alcohol to EU countries.  Jamie had worked for him in the past and was delighted to find that the Assistant Manager’s job was vacant.  Murtagh was equally delighted to have Jamie in the role.  Finding _reliable_ employees had proved difficult.

Over the following months, Jamie worked, trained and coached.  What little time he had left was spent on arranging his divorce and keeping a diary.  Most days he made an entry, sometimes a paragraph and occasionally a page.  Each entry began: _Dear Claire._ He wanted to record his thoughts in the hope that he could share them with her at some point.  He had about 18 months until the Olympics and his aim was to see her there, if not before.

Laoghaire used every delaying tactic she could employ to avoid their divorce, knowing that Jamie would be paying maintenance for the children in the meantime.  She refused a DNA test for Joan.  Ned told Jamie that once the divorce had gone through, child maintenance would only continue if a DNA test proved conclusively that Jamie was Joan’s father.

It was over six months before the divorce came to court.  When the divorce was finally granted, Jamie had to apply for a ‘declaration of non-parentage’.  Laoghaire tried to delay the testing of Joan, but finally Jamie was successful.  The results came through months after the divorce: Jamie was not Joan’s father.  It had taken him a year to free himself. He no longer had to pay child maintenance.  More importantly, he was vindicated.  Jenny had insisted that he had to take responsibility, but he was now free of any obligations to Laoghaire.  A weight was lifted from his shoulders.

That night, Jamie made an entry in his diary:

 

 

> _My darling Claire, I am at last free of Laoghaire.  I wish you were here to share this moment with me.  Each and every day I regret the look of pain on your face when you saw me with her and the girls.  I never loved her.  I tried to do the right thing when she told me she was pregnant, but I was being used.  I have paid dearly for my error of judgement.  I never thought you would have to suffer with me.  I can’t change what happened, but I need you to know that I would do anything to prove my love for you.  If I were lucky enough to win you back, I would spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you.  I think and dream of you constantly.  God, I wish I could tell you this face to face._

Jamie could now concentrate on his performance with the hammer to be sure of qualifying for the Olympics. He hadn’t managed to replicate his personal best throw at the Commonwealth Games, distracted by all that was happening in his life.

He would scan the US press and YouTube for any details of athletic meets Claire may have competed in.  It was a few months later that he found a YouTube interview with Claire, when she won the 200 metres at  a National Collegiate Athletic Association's meet in Virginia.  He played it over and over, eventually noticing something that made his heart skip a beat.  She was wearing the ring he had bought her in Covent Garden.  Maybe she did still care.  He needed to find out. 

He ran through the list of meets leading up to the Olympic trials in April 2018 – 2 in Scotland, 2 in England, 1 in France and 1 in the US.  The last of these was likely to be the only one where he might meet Claire.

Before each of the meets, he would scan the programme of events to see if Claire was scheduled to compete.  He had been excited to see her name on the first programme he saw, but was bitterly disappointed to find that she was scratched from his one meet in the US.  Angus investigated and found that her team doctor had reported a tendon injury.

His only chance was likely to be the Olympics in Athens.  In order to be there, he needed to meet the qualifying standard.  He knew he could do it – he’d exceeded the required distance in the past. He gathered up his training gear and headed for the gym.  It was time to get the endorphins pumping if he was to remain positive and follow his plan.  He took a quick look at the selfies with Claire, his motivator.

 

 


	9. Athens - July 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward to Athens in July 2018. Jamie has qualified to represent Team GB in the Olympics (as in Chapter 1) and is now hoping to meet up with Claire. He has only been in the Olympic village in Athens for an hour when he receives a visit from Dr Joe Abernathy.

 

 

 

 

 

Jamie arrived at the Olympics athletes village weeks before the athletics events were scheduled to begin.  On average, the high temperature in Athens was expected to be 33 degrees and 23 degrees overnight, as compared to 19 and 10 degrees respectively in Edinburgh.  The team needed time to adjust.

He had been in his room resting after the journey for just over an hour when there was a light knock on his door.  He opened it to find an African American man with a soft smile looking at him: “Good afternoon.  We’ve never met.  I’m Joe Abernathy, team doctor and sports psychologist for the Boston University athletics team.  I wonder if I might speak to you Mr Fraser?”

“Please, come in”, Jamie replied.  “Take a seat.  And my name is Jamie.”

Jamie offered Joe a glass of water.  Joe sat on a chair while Jamie sat on the side of the bed.

“Jamie, I’ll come straight to the point.  I am here with a number of athletes from the University who are performing for various countries.  One of those athletes is Claire Beauchamp, who is also a personal friend.  My partner is Gail Brown.  I believe you’ve met Gail.”

“Aye.  I dinna think I’m exactly Gail’s favourite person”, Jamie replied.

“Not exactly.  But that’s not why I’m here.  Claire is aware that I’m speaking to you and has given me permission to speak on her behalf about _some_ of what happened after the Commonwealth Games.  Are you comfortable with that?” he asked.

“Absolutely.  I want her to know the truth of the matter”, Jamie replied.

“I don’t know how much you know of what Claire experienced after that event.  I think you need to understand.  Claire received hate mail, she was told she had to take leave from work, she had to close down her social media accounts, she was insulted in the street, she couldn’t even go back to her apartment.  It wasn’t just the media who harassed her.  She was the target of considerable abuse.”

“I hadna realised it was that bad for her”, Jamie said as he took in what had been going on.

“Add to that that Claire had previously been close to marrying a man who she discovered was cheating on her.  That and what occurred with you drove her into significant depression.  It was fortunate that she could escape to Boston, but the feelings she had of course travelled with her.  Thanks to Gail, her personal strength and some hard work by some very professional and kind people, she has managed to claw her way back to success in her academic and sporting life.  I am concerned that she could easily relapse if another significant event shakes her confidence.”

“I understand, but I think if I could explain things to her …” Jamie began.

Joe sat forward in the chair and looked at Jamie directly: “Jamie, I’ve come here to ask you not to approach Claire.  Seeing you again for the first time is going to be difficult enough for her.  You need to give her time.  I’m not sure you fully appreciate how fragile she has been. If anyone is to do the approaching, it has to be her when she’s ready to speak to you.”

“Joe, it’s been nearly two years.  I’ve missed her for every second of that time.  I just want to tell her that I’ve missed her, that I love her and that I never meant to hurt her.”  Jamie felt that all that he had aimed for was about to be lost.

“Jamie, I understand all of that.  Really, I do.  I don’t think you can possibly understand what she’s been through.  I genuinely hope she can build up the courage to approach you during the Games, but it has to be her initiative and her time.  Please respect that.”

Jamie ran his hand through his hair.  He could feel the emotions welling in his chest and choking him: “Joe, I can do that on one condition.”

“What condition would that be Jamie?”, Joe said with concern.

Jamie grabbed his bag from the wardrobe and took out a journal: “Can ye please give her this?  It’s a journal I’ve kept for over a year.  I’ve written in it most days.  It just explains what happened after that day at the Commonwealth Games – from my point of view.  I think she might understand how we’ve both been victims.”

Joe took the journal from Jamie’s hand: “This is some tome, Jamie.  You’ve put a lot of time into this by the looks of it.”

“I’ve put my heart into it, Joe.  Everything I’ve done since that terrible day has been aimed at getting Claire to give me another chance.  I need her to understand that”, Jamie said with feeling.  Joe could see Jamie was almost overcome with emotion.

Jamie watched as Joe’s face warmed: “I can see that this means a great deal to you.  I’ll tell her.  Now, can you do what I’ve asked Jamie?”

“Aye.  It’ll no’ be easy but I understand”, Jamie answered.

Joe stood to leave, then added with a grin: “If it’s any help, Gail has promised not to attack you.  She just wants you to understand that Claire had fallen hard for you and it’s taken her a long time to get over all that happened.  She saw Claire through some very dark days, Jamie.  One reason Gail has _my_ heart is seeing her staunch support of her best friend.  They are both beautiful women.”

“I’m happy that Claire had so much support.  I just wish it had never happened Joe.  Truly.”

The two men shook hands and parted.  Jamie watched as Joe walked down the corridor to the lift.  Once he had left, Jamie knocked on the door of Angus’ room.  Angus had been selected as one of the support group for the games team, and right now Jamie needed his ear. 

That evening, after some time in the gym and a training run, Jamie went to the village dining room for a meal.  He sat in the corner with Angus and a few other Scots who were in the British team.  They were chatting amongst themselves when Jamie spotted Claire and Gail lining up for a meal.  He instinctively went to stand and approach Claire, then felt Angus’ hand on his arm: “Jamie, remember what Joe said.  Dinna upset the apple cart.”  Jamie sat down: “Aye, a promise is a promise, but Christ it’s hard Angus.”

Claire and Gail sat with their backs to Jamie and Angus.

“You OK?”, Gail asked as she slid her hand over Claire’s.

“What the eye can’t see, the heart doesn’t grieve for”, Claire replied.

“You can’t look at him?”, Gail whispered.

“Not without it hurting.  Even after all this time”, Claire told her.

“You know Joe has spoken to him, don’t you hon?” Gail asked.

“Yes.  He gave me something to read but I haven’t been brave enough to look at it yet.  Maybe tomorrow.  I can’t take any more hurt right now”, Claire said tearfully.

Jamie watched as Gail’s arm went around Claire’s shoulders.  He wondered if she was feeling as emotional as he was.  The urge to lift her into his arms and kiss her was strong, but he had made a promise.


	10. Written communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter - because if I'd split it into two I might have got hate mail. (And I was on a roll.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jamie was struggling to focus on his training and performance.  He would find his mind drifting – wondering if Claire had read any of the diary, what he would do if she _didn’t_ approach him, whether he should talk to Joe again.  Angus was quietly concerned that he might not get past the first round of the competition, which began the next day.

Claire remained closeted with a group of athletes from Boston, including Gail.  Some were representing the US, some Canada, Great Britain, Australia and other nations.  The only time she was alone was in her room at the end of the day, when she had time to relax and reflect.  One of the Boston group was also a hammer thrower and Jamie’s name had come up in conversation - his name was slipping from the list of favourites for a medal. It was rumoured that he had lost form.

She began reading Jamie’s diary.  Once she began, she read almost six months of entries, reading into the night. She was getting an insight into Laoghaire and why Jamie had married her, from Jamie’s point of view.  What she had seen of Laoghaire on television had shown that the woman had an unpleasant and vindictive nature.  Claire failed to understand Jenny at all.  She would have loved to have siblings, and here was Jamie’s sister making his life unbearable.  Maybe being an only child had its advantages.  “You can choose your friends, but not your family”, she thought.

Early the following morning, Claire woke and readied for training before the heat of the day.  She slipped downstairs with an envelope and then went for a run.

Jamie was also up early, but not quite as early as Claire.  He had a shower and prepared for the first round of competition.  As he opened the door to his room, he spotted an envelope on the floor.  He opened it to find a card: _Good luck for today, Jamie.  I hope it goes well, Claire._

Jamie was shocked when he was suddenly overcome with emotion.  He shut the door, took a deep breath and sobbed into his towel.  Claire had made a first move.  It may have been just a card, but it gave him a sense of hope.  He felt a rush of feeling, like tension leaving his body, and laughed aloud.  He was hoping she might be at the stadium to watch.  Given the problems with the press at the Commonwealth Games, maybe that was too much to ask.  He had breakfast and left in the bus for the stadium with Angus and the other competitors.

As the competitors warmed up and checked their equipment for the zillionth time, the stands were filling with spectators.  Jamie ran through his ritual, checking he had his essentials in the right order- plaid, resin, wires, spikes, gloves and bell bars. 

He looked around at the other competitors.  The Eastern European nations traditionally did well in his event and there were a number of their representatives in this first round.  The flash of a Team GB jacket caught his eye up in the front row of the stands.  It was Claire.  He smiled broadly in her direction.  He thought better of waving after the Commonwealth Games.  Photographers were everywhere.

Claire’s presence was the lift Jamie needed.  Each of his throws exceeded the distances he had thrown in training. His best throw of 79.3 metres was well short of what he’d thrown at the Commonwealth Games, but it did get him through to the finals of the competition. After his qualifying throw was confirmed, he looked up into the stands, but Claire was gone.

As he and Angus ate an evening meal back at the village, Angus breathed a sigh of relief: “I have to tell ye, Jamie, I was concerned ye wouldna make it.  Ye seemed more relaxed today.”

“Aye.  I saw Claire in the crowd”, he smiled.

“Really?  Well, that’s a turn up for the books.  She’s racing for the first time tomorrow – thought you’d like to know”, Angus said.

“I knew that already.  200 metre heats at 10am”, Jamie laughed.  He didn’t tell Angus that he’d already left a card under Claire’s door: _Thank you for coming today.  You made all the difference.  I’ll be there for you tomorrow, Jamie._

Sure enough, Jamie and Angus were amongst the spectators for Claire’s heat the next morning.  Seated close to them was Joe Abernathy and some of the Boston university cohort.  Gail was in the second heat. Jamie nodded to acknowledge Joe and received a smile in return.  Joe was relieved Jamie had kept his word.

The pressure in the sprints was intense.  At one time, a false start had been a disadvantage, but now a false start meant immediate disqualification.  Claire had drawn lane two, which meant she had a good view of all the other runners except the French runner in lane one.

Claire’s personal best indicated that she was a chance for a medal, although unlikely to beat the best of the US team.  She needed a time close to that personal best and a position in the top three in this race to be reasonably confident of a place in the second qualifying round.  She was out of the starting blocks quickly and ran down the runners in the outside lanes in the first 100 metres, finally finishing second to a runner she knew from the US.  The two women embraced and waved to their support groups in the stands.  Jamie hoped she had seen him applauding – she had.

Gail finished third in her heat, but the runners were slower than in the first heat.  She would have to wait until all the heats had been run to find out if she would make it into the semi-finals.

Jamie spent the early evening training, when it had cooled down a little, returning to the athlete’s village for an evening meal with Angus.  There was to be another qualifying round for the hammer the next day, so they agreed they would watch that together.  Jamie had already qualified for the final, but it was good to know how the opposition were doing. 

Jamie went to have a shower.  He had just climbed out and wrapped a towel around his waist when he heard a knock on his door: “It’s no’ locked Angus.  Come on in” he called out from the bathroom.  He heard the door click open and close, then a short pause: “It’s not Angus.  It’s me – Claire.”

This was the moment he’d been waiting for for nearly two years, yet his feet were weighted to the floor like concrete planters.  After a few moments, he opened the bathroom door and peeked out.  Claire was standing there, his diary held tightly against her chest with both arms.  She gave him a tentative smile and looked at his still wet body: “Oh dear, I came at an inconvenient time.  Would you like me to go?” she asked.

“No, no.  I dinna want ye to go.  Please, I’ll just grab some gear and get dressed.  Here, sit down”, he said anxiously as he pulled some dirty washing off the chair.  He went to the cupboard and grabbed some track pants and a T shirt: “Please, I’ll just be a moment.  Dinna move.”  He dashed into the bathroom and dressed as quickly as he could, then reappeared.

There was an awkward silence as they looked directly at one another for the first time in several years.  Claire broke the silence: “So, you’re in the final.  Well done.  I watched you from the stands.”

“Aye, I know.  I hadna been throwing well.  Ye being there helped a lot.  Thank ye”, Jamie said nervously.  “Ye’ve a lot more running to do.  I looked at the programme to be sure I could be at as many races as possible.”

“Thank you”, she smiled.  “I came to return your diary, Jamie.  I’ve read it all.  Once I started, I couldn’t stop.  It was very … interesting.  Shall I read my favourite entry to you?”

“Aye, I’d like that.”  He sat on the edge of the bed, shaking a little.  He wasn’t sure if this was good or not.

Claire had placed a bookmark in the diary and opened it at that point. She read the entry aloud:

 

> _Dear Claire, Today I had a rare flash of hope.  I have been reading every article and watching every YouTube I could find that featured news of you.  Today I saw you speaking after an NCAA meet in Virginia.  You’d just won a race and you were excited.  You looked happy and so beautiful.  And then I noticed you were wearing the ring I bought for you in Covent Garden, the eternity ring.  I remember the day I bought you that ring as one of the happiest in my life.  I told you then that ‘my feelings for you will last forever’ and I meant it.  It’s now over a year later.  I haven’t seen you or heard from you, but I still know that I have never felt that way about anyone else – and I never will.  There has been no-one in my life since that dismal day when I last saw you.  I need you back.  If you don’t want me, I need to hear those words come from your lips._

Jamie was concerned that the final sentence of that entry was going to be the focus of their conversation.  That she didn’t want him, and that’s what she’d come to tell him.  His fingers were tapping his thigh as he became more nervous.

Claire held her hand up: “I’ve _never_ taken this ring off Jamie.  There have been some dark times since that dismal day.  I needed to know that what you said to me still had some meaning and when I read this, I realised that it did.  That helped me race today.  Thank you.”

“Claire, if ye’ve read the entire diary, you’ll know that I had left Laoghaire months before I met ye.  I never dreamt that she and Jenny would do what they did.  To humiliate me was one thing, but the hurt it brought on ye was unforgiveable.  Can ye ever forgive me for not telling ye?”  Jamie was feeling like Claire had said her piece and was slipping away.

“Jamie, you and I could sit here for hours talking about this, but I can’t let my friends down again.  My relay team missed out on gold medals after I let them down that day.  For two of them, those were the only gold medals they were likely to get after years of training.  They have never complained, and they have supported me like sisters. I’m here as part of a team – _our team –_ and I need to keep my focus on that. I would like to make a proposal to you.”

“Aye, go ahead”, he said anxiously.

“When the Games are over, I have three weeks before I have to be back in the US.  I wondered if you and I could spend some, or all, of that time together getting to know one another again.  It’s been a long time and I’m sure there are things we need to share”, Claire suggested.

Jamie was elated:  “Yes, yes.  Absolutely, I would love that.  Claire, I won’t let ye down.  There’s just one thing I’d like to ask of ye.”

Claire smiled, curious to know what that might be: “What?”

“I would very much like to kiss ye”, Jamie told her.

They both stood and Claire ran her hand round the back of Jamie’s neck, gently pulling him down towards her.  Their mouths fused, and it turned into a passionate embrace which lasted some minutes.  When Claire’s mouth left his, he felt his lips follow hers: “It’s still there isn’t it?” he smiled.

“I do believe it is.  We have a deal?” Claire beamed.

“Aye, we have a deal – although I dinna know how I’m gonna keep my hands off ye between now and then”, he laughed.


	11. Blowing kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie can now focus on the Olympics and life thereafter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Claire left his room, Jamie flopped down on the bed.  He felt like he had exhaled and fully emptied his lungs for the first time in two years.  A virtually permanent feeling of tension had left his body, which felt a little like jelly.  The muddled feeling in his head had cleared.  Now his mind was filled with excitement and anticipation.  He needed to plan for three weeks with Claire.  Three weeks when he could hold her in his arms, kiss her, feel the joy of being inside her, listen to her laugh as he rediscovered her ticklish spots – and plan.  He wanted to plan for a future together.  That now seemed like a possibility and he was elated.

Claire didn’t catch the lift to her floor.  She skipped up the stairs.  She had overcome her fears and made her move.  From the first moment she saw Jamie again, she knew that she had wanted to reach out to him.  It wasn’t until she read his journal that she had fully understood the pain he had endured.  She wanted to do the right thing by her team mates, but then she wanted to sink into a bed with him, hold him, make up for lost time.  She had to talk to Gail.  She had shared _almost_ everything with Gail.  She wouldn’t have survived without her and Joe.

Gail was true to form: “I know you, Claire Beauchamp.  You won’t be able to _walk_ after three weeks with your Hammer Man.  Girl, you’ve got two years to catch up on.  Did you read the bit of his diary you told me about?  And show him the ring?”

“I did.  And we shared the longest kiss and it was just like I was with him yesterday Gail”, Claire beamed as the two friends embraced.

“Where are you going for your weeks together?  I mean, I guess you just need a bed with a view, but the question is where?” she laughed.

“I haven’t thought about it.  Maybe Scotland.  Or back to London, where we met.  I don’t really care.  I just want to spend time with him, get to know him again.  Tell him everything, warts and all.  And he can tell me more about what it’s been like for him.” Claire was excited.  “But first, we’ve got to win a pile of medals Gail.  And I need to thank Joe for everything too.”

“Hon, the first thing _you_ need to do is check out your contraception.  Are you on the pill?” Gail asked.

“No, there’s been no need”, Claire replied.

“Well, talk to Joe about that too.  Once you and Jamie are alone … well, you know what can happen.”  Gail paused.  “Claire, are you sure about this?  Are you happy?”

“I’m optimistic Gail.  I think I need to give Jamie another chance.  I feel I know him so much better after reading that journal.  Now, focus … training!” Claire smiled.

“Joe first”, Gail corrected her.

“Yes.  Joe, contraception and … training!” Claire laughed.

As Claire walked away from her, Gail watched the spring in her step.  She hoped that sense of optimism was back for the long term – she had seen Claire when she was at her most gloomy stage and she didn’t want to see her like that again.

After the best sleep he’d had in years, Jamie had emailed Murtagh to check that he could take leave at the end of the Games.  He briefly explained why he needed time at short notice.  Murtagh was delighted to hear his good news and offered his ‘retirement home’ on the Isle of Skye for Jamie and Claire’s use.  He’d been planning to move there for years, but always got caught up with some new aspect of his business.  Jamie couldn’t think of anywhere more perfect.  It had a king bed in the guest room.

When he caught up with Angus for breakfast in the dining room, he couldn’t contain his excitement.  Angus slapped him on the back when he told him the news: “We willna be able to wipe that smirk off yer face for at least a year.  I’m verra happy for yer, Jamie.  It’s been a long time coming, but yer perseverance has paid off.  Now, we need to get down to that wee issue of winning a medal.” They were heading for the gym when Jamie spotted Claire.  As he walked past her, he said: “You and me.  The Isle of Skye.  Look it up.”

Claire had a light training session, as she was racing that afternoon.  At the first opportunity, she grabbed her iPad and looked at images of the Isle of Skye.  “Oh, that is perfect.  Look at this Gail”, she said holding up her tablet.

Gail laughed in the shrill tone peculiar to her: “You’re only gonna see the sky when you’re flat on your back, Claire.  That’s why he wants to take you to the _Isle of Skye_.  No, seriously – it looks beautiful.  I really hope this works out for you.  You deserve the best.”

Claire was excited, and it showed in her training session.  Her coach was impressed with her times, particularly out of the starting blocks.  He hoped she was reaching peak performance for her runs in the 100 and 200 metres.

Jamie and Angus were in the stands to watch Claire’s performance in the 100 metres semi-finals.  She had qualified as sixth fastest, so there was a chance (based on form) she wouldn’t make it to the final.  As they waited for the race, Gail and Joe sat alongside them.  Gail placed her hand on Jamie’s shoulder: “Truce Jamie.  You kept your word and my best friend is the happiest I’ve seen her in years.  Make sure it stays that way though.  I can find out where you live.”

Joe laughed: “And don’t think she doesn’t mean it Jamie.  I’m pleased the journal worked out and you’re taking it slowly.  And if it doesn’t work out, I’ll be with Gail when she turns up on your doorstep.”  The two men shook hands.

The runners lined up and crouched for the starter’s gun.  Claire was first out of the starting blocks and led from start to finish.  As she crossed the finish line, her fist hit the air.  Gail was in the stands whooping and cheering alongside Joe, Jamie and Angus.

“I have _never_ seen Claire run like that and I’ve been everywhere with her for years.  She is _on fire_ ”, Gail screamed as she hugged Joe.  “If she runs like that in the 200 metres final, she’s gonna medal for sure.”

Jamie hoped that he had made the difference to Claire.  Knowing they were back on track had certainly lifted him.  A big day was looming: tomorrow he was in the hammer final and Claire was in the 200 metres final.

He watched as Claire was congratulated by her coach and the other runners. Then he saw her blow a kiss in his direction and a surge of happiness hit him in the chest.  He blew a kiss back, and she pretended to catch it and laughed.  She’d never looked more beautiful, he thought.  He’d forgotten how great it was to feel this happy. 


	12. Under pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire begin their finals campaigns.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The following morning was tense for Jamie and Claire.  Both of them had finals – for Jamie his only chance of a medal and for Claire the first of three finals races.  When she woke, the sun was just rising, and Claire knew that there was something she had to do.

She walked quietly down the stairs toward Jamie’s room and knocked lightly on the door.  Jamie looked bleary eyed when he opened the door but woke quickly when he realised it was her.  She entered the room, put her arms around his waist and looked him directly in the eyes: “There were a few things I didn’t say when I came to see you and I need to tell you before you go to your final.  I never stopped loving you, I haven’t been with anyone else since you and I can’t wait to be with you on the Isle of Skye.  I really want this to work Jamie.”

Jamie held her close and kissed her: “Thank ye Claire.  I canna tell ye how happy I am to hear that.  It’s exactly how I feel too.  A medal would be a bonus, but if we can be together that’s all I really want.”

Claire kissed him: “Better go.  Look after that body – I’ve got plans for it”, she laughed as she darted out of the door.

It was the coolest part of the day.  Time for stretches, light weights, a protein breakfast, rehydration and running out a bit of tension.  Competition would begin at 10am, but the athletes had to be at the stadium and prepared by 9am. 

Gail hadn’t made it into the 200 metres final, but she would be there as part of Claire’s support team.  Joe and others would be in the stands.  Jamie would be watching from the hammer throwing area, screened off from the track, with Angus amongst the Team GB supporters.

There were 12 throwers in the hammer final, with Jamie drawn to throw eighth.  All the contestants were setting up their waiting areas with what amounted to almost obsessive behaviour.  Jamie followed his usual routine. 

He was aware of looking around for any sign of Claire – she hadn’t lined up yet, but starter blocks were appearing opposite the finishing line.  He looked up and saw her name appear on the electronic board.  She was in lane 5.  Then he saw the runners lining up ready for the race.  His body tensed as they crouched and waited for the starter’s gun.  A false start.  He prayed it wasn’t Claire.  After judges checked the recorded start, it was a runner from Jamaica who had been disqualified.  She had been regarded as a medal chance.

The runners lined up again.  A clean start and the seven remaining runners ran close by, totally focussed.  Claire had started quite well and was gaining ground.  He felt his fist clench, urging her on.  Silver.  She had been pipped at the post by the US runner.  Perspective, he thought.  Second in the world.  He was so happy for her.

Jamie had lost his concentration a little and was called to his throw.  He muttered under his breath: “strength, balance, timing, technique.”  He stretched, placed his feet, checked his grip on the hammer wire, balanced himself and began his first turn, continued into the second and third rotation and watched as the ball lifted.  On the fourth turn, he let out a scream as the ball left his arms and flew high in the air.  He steadied his body and watched as the ball landed.  It appeared to be close to the current leader.  He left the back of the throwing area and waited for confirmation.  The electronic board confirmed the throw was legal and then flashed 78.68 metres next to his name – the same distance had won the previous Olympic event, but he was currently lying in second place.

Claire and Gail had paused to watch Jamie’s throw before leaving to celebrate Claire’s medal and speak to the media.  He saw Claire jump and wave as his throw was announced.  He returned to his gear and acknowledged a very happy Angus.

Back at _Lallybroch,_ Ian Murray was watching the live coverage intently.  Jenny tried to look disinterested, but Ian knew that she was behind him waiting to see how Jamie performed.  The siblings hadn’t spoken to one another in two years.

Ian turned to Jenny: “Jamie’s in second place.  And Claire Beauchamp won the silver in the 200 metres.”  He watched as she folded the clean washing.  “Dinna pretend ye’re not interested Jenny.  If ye weren’t, you’d be folding that washing in the kitchen.”

“Is Claire that woman Jamie was lusting after at the Commonwealth Games?” Jenny said, trying to sound casual.

“Ye know full well she is.  The lass who had to leave the country after the stramash ye and Laoghaire caused.”  Ian had been speaking to Jamie.

“Twas Laoghaire that caused all that grief, no’ me.  I still canna believe that she lied to Jamie about wee Joan”, Jenny grumbled.

“Believe it Jenny.  She’s a viper and she used yer brother.  And ye’re to blame for speaking to the press.”  Jenny went to argue with him: “And dinna argue with me, you know how I feel about what ye did.  The way ye treated Jamie was unforgiveable” Ian scolded her.

Claire appeared on screen, answering questions from the BBC sports commentator.  There was cheering in the background and Union Jacks were being waved.  “She’s a bonny lass.  I hope she and Jamie can be friends when this is over.  He missed her something terrible”, Ian said.

Jenny looked over at the screen.  She was indeed a bonny lass and Jenny wondered what impact the publicity had had on her, but she wasn’t going to admit that to Ian.  Stubborn was her middle name.

Claire had finished her media duties, donned her Team GB jacket and was heading towards the stands overlooking the hammer throw competition with Gail.  Jamie was in third place after his second and third throws – one opportunity left.

Claire was biting her nails as each of the throwers took their turns.  Jamie had fallen to fourth place when the thrower preceding him had thrown 78.92 metres.  Now Jamie had to come out and produce his best throw of the competition if he was to win a medal. No pressure.

He looked calm, but she knew his stomach would be quietly churning.  Every movement was calculated, every breath timed.  He looked focussed and ran through the steps.  His last throw looked great from where she was sitting, but she knew that the judges would be scrutinising every aspect of it.  It seemed to take an age.  Finally, the scoreboard showed that the throw was valid and … 85 metres.  Just short of the world record and a personal best for Jamie.  He was in the gold medal position. She saw relief and excitement on his face.  He looked up to see her jumping, waving and cheering.  “That was for ye, Claire”, he said under his breath.

They had to wait and watch as the last four throwers completed their throws.  None of them could match or exceed 85 metres.  Jamie had won.  Angus appeared to be more excited than Jamie.  One of the Team GB competitors watching on from the stands gave a Union Jack to Angus, who turned to throw it on to Jamie.  He was gone.  Jamie was running towards the fence to embrace Claire, who had run down from the stands to congratulate him.  They were both crying.

“Do you think we risk being in the media again?”, Claire whispered in his ear.

“I dinna care Claire.  I want to relish this moment with ye”, Jamie told her as he held her close and kissed her.

Ian Murray was dancing around the lounge room back in Scotland, cheering with his children.  He looked up to see Jenny crying: “What’s the matter with ye woman?”

“They look so happy Ian.  It’s wonderful”, she mumbled through her tears.


	13. Pushing it too far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a point at which they break. A point at which they say 'enough'.
> 
> Please note that this chapter makes reference to the subject of miscarriage. As I know this is a highly emotional issue for many people, please take this into account when reading.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jamie was in a state of euphoria for an hour.  When he did come down to earth, it was with a rock-sized bump.  He was in a media interview, seated at the front with the team manager, while British and other reporters peppered with him with questions about his preparation, his home town and so on.  One reporter stood and asked him:

“Are you looking forward to going home to your wife and daughters now Mr Fraser?  Or have you resumed your relationship with Claire Beauchamp?”

Jamie’s face froze as he stared at the reporter: “My personal life is none of yer business.  A few members of the press have done considerable damage to me and those dear to me by delving into aspects of my life which have nothing to do with ye, and I’ll thank ye not to do it again.”

The atmosphere in the room was akin to a wet mist descending on those gathered.  Claire was watching on the television in the athletes’ lounge and felt Gail’s hand grip her arm: “Jamie would rip his balls off if he could” she whispered in Claire’s ear.  Claire felt old emotions creeping back into her bloodstream.  She needed to talk to Joe.  It couldn’t wait.

Jamie stood and left the press conference, looking furious.

Back at _Lallybroch,_ Ian Murray was pouring himself a glass of whisky.  “Two years later and those bastards canna let it go.  What ye did will haunt Jamie forever, Jenny.  I hope ye’re satisfied with yerself.”  He downed the whisky and walked out of the house, slamming the front door behind him.

Jamie left the press conference ready to wrap his hammer wire round someone’s neck.  Angus was running to keep up with him as Jamie’s long legs strode out in his walk towards the athlete’s village.  “Settle down Jamie”, Angus was advising him.  “Don’t let it ruin your win.  Yer medal ceremony is in an hour.”  Jamie kept walking.  Angus kept running.  “I need to see Claire”, was all Jamie could say.

When he got back to the village, Jamie eventually found Gail in the athlete’s lounge, but Claire was nowhere to be seen.

“Where is she?” Jamie asked Gail anxiously.

“She’s with Joe.  She saw what happened at your press conference and said she needed to talk to him.  That’s all I know.  Joe’ll call me when they’ve finished, Jamie.  Stay with me and we’ll find out what’s going on”, Gail told him.  She looked as upset as he felt.

Jamie was pacing the floor impatiently as Gail gripped her phone, waiting for a call from Joe.  Officials came to tell him it was time to line up for his medal ceremony.  He refused to move.  One official, who was getting very impatient, received a call on his mobile.  Looking surprised, he told Jamie the medal ceremony was to be delayed as there was to be a Team GB unscheduled press conference.  Gail, Angus and Jamie sat together in front of the huge monitor on the wall of the lounge wondering what was going on.  Everyone in the athlete’s lounge was glued to the screen.

The Team GB manager appeared on the screen, followed by Claire and Joe.  Jamie heard Gail gasp: “What the hell is going on?”  Gail held Jamie’s arm as they stared at the screen.

The Team GB manager told the hundreds of gathered press that Claire had a statement to make.  There were to be no questions at the conclusion of her statement.  He added that “copies of Ms Beauchamp’s statement will be made available at the end of the conference and she would be grateful if she could be quoted verbatim and in context.”

Claire, looking nervous and supported by Joe, began to read her statement:

 

> _Today the question of my relationship with Jamie Fraser, also a member of Team GB, came under scrutiny as a result of a question from the press regarding Mr Fraser’s personal life.  This issue began at the Commonwealth Games, two years ago, when I first met Mr Fraser.  At that time, Mr Fraser had been separated from his wife for months for reasons I will not divulge.  They are not mine to tell._
> 
> _I have decided to make this statement as it has become clear that some members of the press have chosen to continue with this witch hunt.  I feel I need to speak out about the impact they have had on me, an innocent party who had done nothing wrong.  I should add that Mr Fraser was also an innocent victim of their reporting._
> 
> _Following the media attention two years ago I ended my relationship with Mr Fraser, closed my social media accounts, I was hounded by the press at my home and in my workplace, I received hate mail, I was abused in the street and I left my country of birth.  Worst of all, I suffered a miscarriage.  My life was a mess. Without the support of very good friends, including Joe Abernathy who is here to support me, I would not be competing in this Olympics.  I would also like to thank my team mates, especially Gail Brown, and the coaching staff at Boston University._
> 
> _What happened to me was a character assassination and it happened as a direct result of the actions of some members of the press.  Maybe I should have spoken out then, but I was debilitated by all that had happened.  I will not be silent any longer.  I am warning all forms of the media that I will take legal action and seek compensation for any slurring of my name.  I will encourage Mr Fraser to do the same._
> 
> _I am also here to announce that I will fulfil my obligations as a member of Team GB at these Olympics, but I will not represent my country again.  The personal cost has been too high. I will no longer endure that type of scrutiny. I hope others can understand my reasons for making these Games my last._
> 
> _I do not intend to make any further statements regarding this issue unless it is in connection with legal proceedings.  I ask that my privacy be respected._

There was a stunned silence in the conference.  One photographer took a flash photograph and was quietly told by a reporter next to him: “Don’t.  Just don’t.”

Claire stood and left the conference, supported by Joe.

Jamie was sitting watching in stunned silence.  When Claire had disappeared from the screen he turned to Gail: “A miscarriage?  Why didn’t she tell me?”

Gail gave him a sad smile: “She was going to tell you after the Games.  She didn’t want to upset you and she wanted you to do well.  She figured it had waited two years, it could wait a bit longer.  That’s why Joe wanted her to approach you – when she felt she could.”

Jamie turned to look at Angus and was surprised to find he had tears in his eyes: “Christ Jamie, I canna believe what I just heard.  How did she do that?  It must have been so hard.”

The mood in the athlete’s lounge was sombre.  It seemed most people had reacted as Angus had.  Others had suffered unreasonable scrutiny by the press and sympathised. After about 10 minutes, Joe appeared with Claire on his arm.  At first, a few people applauded and then everyone in the lounge was applauding.  Jamie embraced Claire and she whispered in his ear: “We can talk about it later.  I’m sorry I didn’t tell you first.  Forgiven?”

Jamie kissed her forehead: “Forgiven.  I’m so sorry Claire.”

Meanwhile, the Team GB manager was arranging a Skype conference call with the major media outlets in Britain.  To say he was angry would be a major understatement.  One of his medal-winning athletes was about to be lost, and a second could follow.  Someone was going to pay.

Jenny was watching from _Lallybroch,_ tears flowing down her face _._ The reality of what she’d done had finally hit her like a train.

Ian had driven to the pub in Broch Mordha and had watched Claire’s press conference on the television there.  He was experiencing mixed emotions: sadness for Claire and anger at the press, Jenny and Laoghaire.  He overheard one of the other patrons saying loudly: “Laoghaire Mackenzie and her lies.  That woman’s got a lot to answer for.  It wasna just Jamie who suffered at her hands then.”

Murtagh was watching from his home in Glasgow.  He was more sad than angry after what he’d heard and decided to sit down with Jamie for a serious talk when they returned from Athens.  Something good had to come of this.


	14. Farewell to Athens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Olympics campaign comes to an end, and life after the Games begins.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Claire, Jamie, Joe, Gail and Angus had found a private area to share coffee.  It was Angus who congratulated her on her stand and added: “But how are ye going to run in two more finals with this over yer head?”

Claire reached out to Joe and held his arm: “Joe and I talked about that when I decided I had to do something.  The press was going to pursue me and Jamie if I did nothing.  Joe’s going to help me to channel my anger into my racing.  I plan to show the press and the athletics community what they are going to miss.  And I’m going to do that with Gail because if she doesn’t get a medal, I’m going to scream!”  Then she added: “And then I’m going to disappear for a while with Jamie and remind myself that there is more to life, and I plan to live it to the full.”  She reached out to Jamie and held his hand: “I’ve missed two years with Jamie because of all this.  I’m not losing any more.”

They finished their coffee and Claire and Gail headed off to training.  Joe asked Jamie: “So, how are you feeling about what Claire did?  Because I have to tell you, she was so angry when she saw that reporter put you on the spot.  I wasn’t sure she should mention the miscarriage, but she said something like ‘fuck them – I want them to feel bad.’”

Jamie laughed and thought for a moment: “Well, I was obviously shocked about the miscarriage.  I had no idea.  But I’m so proud of her for making a stand.  I just hope she can stay focussed and show them how good she is.  It’d be like sweet revenge. Thanks Joe.  I can see why she is so fond of ye and Gail.”

Jamie sat by the track as Claire trained.  He had done what he needed to do in his competition, but he wanted to show his support of her.  She had two finals to go: the 100 metres and the 4 x 100 metre relay.  The first was tomorrow morning and the second tomorrow afternoon.  He’d be there every inch of the way.

The following morning Jamie and Angus were two of the first spectators in the stands, grabbing prime position overlooking the finish line.  Joe and Gail were with Claire as she prepared for the 100 metres final, physically and psychologically.  Jamie was sure he felt more nervous for Claire than he had for his own competition.  He prayed she would win a medal after her brave stand.

When the competitors came out, their starting blocks were already in place.  Claire was in her own zone, not making eye contact with anyone and muttering under her breath.  She was moving constantly.  The runners took their positions and the starter’s gun sounded.  Claire came out of the blocks like the wind.  She and the US runner were neck and neck with 5 metres to go, and then Claire found a spurt of energy and hit the finish line first.  Angus was so excited that Jamie was holding him as he stood on the fence screaming “Yes!” over and over.  Gail was hysterical, clinging to Joe shouting: “That’s my girl!  She did it!”  Jamie was crying.  The result was confirmed on the scoreboard and Claire ran to the fence to embrace her support group, all of them now crying. 

Once she’d found her composure, Claire did a victory lap with the Union Jack.  As she returned, a brave reporter approached her with a microphone: “Where did you find the energy for that final burst?” he asked.  She laughed and told him: “I remembered how much I hate the press, not including you of course.”  There were cheers behind her.

After the jubilation, Claire needed to relax then pump herself up for the 4 x 100 metre relay.  She sat in Jamie’s lap as he cradled her.  She planned to eat a small meal and have a massage, then join Joe and her relay team for a final pep talk and stretches.

“Ye don’t have anything else to prove now Claire”, Jamie told her.

“Oh yes, I do.  I need to repay my relay team after all they’ve done for me.  This will be my last time representing the country with them and I want them to know how much they mean to me”.  She kissed him.  “ _Almost_ as much as you do.”

Joe gathered up the team and they disappeared for their pep talk.  Jamie and Angus returned to the stands.  This time, they went higher into the stands so they could see the baton changes, so vital in relays.  Joe joined them when the runners had gone on to the track.  Each of the runners took up their position.  Jamie looked carefully and asked Joe: “Why is Claire running the first leg?  Doesn’t she usually run the final leg?”

“I was surprised too.  Claire has been coming out of the blocks so fast this week, she said she thought she should run the first leg to give them the advantage.  She also thought it would give them a psychological edge if they could be leading into the change.  She didn’t say so, but I think she wanted Gail on the last leg so she could feel the rush if they win a medal.  Those two are like sisters, Jamie”, Joe answered.  “I don’t think the team manager will be too happy, but it’s too late to change it.”

“He doesn’t know?  He’ll hit the roof!”, Angus laughed.

The runners were all in place.  Team GB were in lane 3.  The starter’s gun sounded.  Claire was first out of the blocks.  Her acceleration was impressive.  By the time she handed over to the second runner, Louise, they were in the lead despite the lane staggering.  At the next change, to Mary, they were still in front.  When Gail took the baton, they had a slight lead.  Joe was nervous.  He didn’t want Gail to feel she’d let the side down.  He needn’t have worried.  Gail ran the race of her life – he’d never seen her move so well.  Just as Claire had done at the Commonwealth Games, she threw herself at the finish line – but she won.

Jamie watched as a delirious Claire ran towards Gail, Louise and Mary not far behind her.  This was a major coup.  The US had been favourites for this race, and they had taken the silver behind GB.  Technically, Joe should have been cheering on the US team, but no-one would deny him the jubilation he felt at seeing Gail achieve a lifetime’s ambition.  An Olympic gold medal.  And two of the relay runners from Boston University.

Angus nudged Jamie: “The boss is heading on to the track.”

They watched as the team manager headed straight for Claire, shook his finger at her, then embraced her and lifted her in the air, both of them laughing.  The risk had paid off.

The four girls did their victory lap together, arms around one another and holding the flag.  Claire’s campaign was complete: 2 golds, a silver, a major slap in the face to the press and … Jamie.

When they found one another in the crowd, Claire said quietly into Jamie’s ear: “I’m so happy, but I’m tired.  Can we just get out of here and spend some time alone? I think I could be happy doing that for the rest of my life.”

“Aye, and I.  Let’s make up for the two years we’ve missed”, Jamie smiled.

Once the medal ceremonies were complete, they left Athens en route to Scotland.


	15. Skye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie finally reach their refuge - the Isle of Skye.
> 
> Best wishes for a wonderful Easter - essential info below.

 

 

 

 

Claire slept on Jamie’s shoulder for much of the four-hour flight.  All the stress of the weeks in Athens was drifting away.  Three weeks alone together was more than either of them would have dreamt of just a few months before.

When the plane landed in Glasgow, they were greeted by Murtagh and dozens of random strangers who recognised them from their Olympic appearances.  Murtagh had collected numerous newspapers with articles about their wins, Claire’s press conference and the fallout from Claire’s resignation from Team GB: “It made for interesting reading”, he told them.  “Every editor keen to see they werena held responsible for any of that malarkey, and happy to dump on the opposition.  Welcome to Scotland, lass.  I already hold ye in high regard, but I see yer far too pretty for Jamie, so I’m guessing ye only came to see me.”  He kissed Claire on the cheek and whispered in her ear: “He missed ye so much I canna describe.”

They collected their luggage and Murtagh handed them his car and Skye house keys: “I’ve got something to talk to ye about when ye return from Skye, but I’m pretty sure ye’d like to get there and settle in straight away.  I’ll use one of the business vans.  I’ve arranged with the local grocer to deliver ye supplies for the first week or so.  He has a key, so it’ll all be ready for ye.”

Claire and Jamie thanked Murtagh, embraced him and headed off towards the Isle of Skye.  Claire had never been to Scotland before.  Once they left the outskirts of Glasgow, she was impressed with what she saw.  They broke the five-hour drive to Skye with short stops for walks, coffee and a meal, arriving that evening.

Jamie unlocked the house and took their luggage in.  He checked that there was food in the fridge and cupboards, then looked around for Claire.  There was a trail of clothing from the bathroom to the bedroom, and there was Claire laying in bed waiting for him: “I’ve waited two years for this Jamie Fraser.  Come join me”, she smiled patting the space next to her in the bed.  Jamie quickly doffed his clothes and slid between the sheets with her: “I was planning on taking half an hour undressing ye Sassenach, kissing every bit of skin as it was revealed” he told her as he moved his body close to hers.

“You can still kiss every bit of skin Jamie.  After years of waiting for you, even half an hour was too long to wait to feel you naked next to me.  I haven’t felt so ready for anything in my life.  And just to reassure you, Joe gave me a supply of the pill weeks ago so we’re safe to go condom free”, she smiled.

“So, you were sure we’d end up in bed together then ye wee sexpot”, he said rubbing his groin against her hips.

“Well, if you’d resisted, I’d have to have gone cave girl and dragged you to my bed”, she laughed.

“No need, I’m ready to be used by ye for as long as ye like”.  He kissed her, then worked his way down her body gradually kissing and licking her neck, breasts, stomach and hips.  Then he parted her legs, lifted her hips and playfully kissed and licked her, focussing on her clitoris.  She felt like he’d stimulated all the 800 nerves in the area, and he was thrilled at her squeals of delight.  Her hands were running through his russet curls as he slowly worked his way back up her body and slid a finger in her.  She was ready, and he’d been ready for two years.

When she felt his erect penis, Claire guided it into her and they both inhaled as they were finally joined.  Claire heard Jamie let out a cry, seemingly of relief and happiness, and then he told her: “Sassenach, give me yer mouth.”

As he kissed her, she lifted her legs to allow him to penetrate as deeply as possible, and he rode her and felt her beneath him for the first time in years.  She held his buttocks and prayed that it wouldn’t be over too soon.  She had dreamt of this moment so often, but it couldn’t compare with the reality of having him inside her.  She felt close to fainting as her orgasm was imminent.  Then she felt the rush of Jamie’s orgasm inside her and heard him exhale: “Christ Claire, dinna leave me again.  Please.”

They lay holding one another for a while without speaking.

Claire was running her finger in circles on Jamie’s chest when she told him: “Jamie, I didn’t choose to leave you know.  I felt the decision was made for me, not by me.  But if you want me to stay, I will never leave you again.”

Jamie snorted: “IF I want ye to stay?  I never wanted ye to go.  I would do anything for us to be together again.  We’ve a lot to sort out in these few weeks Sassenach, but never doubt that I want ye in my life.  I never doubted that in the two years we were apart.”

He shifted down in the bed so they were face-to-face: “I’d like to walk to one of my favourite spots on the Isle tomorrow so I can show ye how beautiful Scotland is, and we can talk about some things.  Would ye like that?”

“I would.  Some time alone with you and nature sounds like bliss”, Claire said as she kissed him.  “Right now, I’d like to eat a bit of supper and then come back to bed with my favourite man and show him I love him.”

They both threw on oversize T shirts and little else.  There was cheese, salmon, ready made salad and wine in the fridge.  Just enough for a late supper before making love again.  Claire looked out of the large windows to see lights sprinkled around the hills where cottages were strewn around higgledy-piggledy.  The moon was bright and reflected off the water.  There was a slight chill to the air, but it was fresh and comfortable.  Jamie watched her, her long legs, perfect arse and long dark hair beckoning him.  He approached her from behind, slipping his arm around her slender waist.

“What are ye thinking about?” he asked her.

“I was thinking I haven’t felt this relaxed for as long as I can remember.  I always felt under pressure: losing you, losing our child, constantly training and studying in an effort to forget what had happened.  Trying to look like I had everything under control when I was falling apart.  Running to get away from what I really wanted but was too afraid to wish for.  It wasn’t until I read your journal that I realised that you were doing the same – except you didn’t know about losing a child”, Claire sighed.

“When did it happen Claire?  Can ye talk about it?  Ye dinna have to if it hurts too much, ye know” he asked.

“No, you need to know.  It was your child too, Jamie.”  She sat on the couch, Jamie next to her.  “It happened in the London stadium.  Gail and I wanted to have a run, but I couldn’t go to our athletic club without press invading.  We got Harry, the security guy, to let us in so we could run alone.  I was suddenly suffering from cramps and severe bleeding.  Gail ran to open the gates for the ambulance, while Harry stayed and held me.  That darling old man was on his knees hugging and talking to me the whole time.  I think I frightened him.  I think you met him - the cockney who told you that you nearly destroyed me.  You wrote about it in your journal. I was in hospital for three days, at Gail’s for the following week, and then we left for Boston.  The reality of it all didn’t really hit me until we arrived in Boston, and then Gail found Joe.  He was such a wonderful help. The rest is history.  Losing you was bad enough, but losing our baby somehow tipped me over the edge.  Hormones and emotions.”

“I’m so sorry Claire. Yes, it would have been Harry that I met.  He had no trouble telling me what he thought of me! I wish I’d known what ye were going through”, Jamie said hugging her.

“You’re here now.  I’m glad you never gave up on me Jamie.  I think I need to cry now”, Claire snivelled.


	16. We love you, Joe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is full of surprises.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once Claire began crying, Jamie joined her.  It was cathartic, in a way.  They were mourning the loss of their child and the loss of two years they could have had together.  Nothing could be done to change it, but by acknowledging what had happened they could move on together.

They left the blinds open and lay in bed watching the stars together.  Jamie was enjoying having his groin against Claire’s perfect arse, one hand on her breast and the other around her shoulders.  Claire loved the feeling of his warm breath and occasional kisses on her neck.

“Now that we have the rest of our lives, what would you most like to do?” Claire asked Jamie.

“Besides being in bed with ye?  Well, I would like us to live together, to do simple things like walking in forests, to travel to new places, to eat good food and drink good wine, to have a family and watch them grow.  How about ye?”

“Same, _exactly_ the same.  I don’t need anything fancy, but I know for sure that I need you in my life.  I feel so _right_ here with you, Jamie.” Claire rolled over and kissed him: “Question is – where do we live?”

“Aye.  That’s the million-dollar question, is it not?  How much longer do ye need to be in Boston, Claire?  Ye canna give away becoming a doctor, ye’ve worked too hard for it”, Jamie replied.

“I have a series of practicals to do in a variety of settings.  Talking of practical …”  Claire reached up to kiss Jamie on the lips.  As they kissed, Jamie felt her hand gently slip down his chest and rest on his steadily-growing length.  She rolled her body over his and heard him sigh contentedly: “That’s what I most like ye to do” as she guided him into her.

As she moved slowly up and down on him, she rested her hands on his shoulders: “You do realise we have two years of this to catch up on, don’t you?  God Jamie, how did I live without you all this time?”

“I have no idea”, he smiled pulling her head down so that he could kiss her and reach her breasts, “but I think catching up should be a priority.  Now, on yer back Sassenach.  I’m picking up the pace and I need to hear ye screaming for more.”  She did.

The following morning, they had breakfast then headed for Lake Coruisk.  The walk Jamie planned was accessed by boat from Elgol village, returning by boat in the afternoon.  They saw seals and otters from the boat, walked alongside the freshwater loch and enjoyed the fresh air and mountain views.  Jamie had brought along some flasks of water, protein bars, nuts, fruit and chocolate for the trip.

As they sat munching and drinking, Claire leaned against a rock: “You know, I’ve spent so much time in training and competing that I’ve hardly had time to enjoy any other form of exercise.  This setting is so beautiful, I’m beginning to realise what I’ve been missing.”

Jamie smiled: “Aye, it’s a bit more scenic than the middle of an athletic track, eh Sassenach?  No need for a hammer here.  Little wonder Murtagh plans to retire to Skye – it’s a magnificent place.”

When they returned to Murtagh’s house, they were tired but happy.  They’d picked up some more supplies in Elgol village.  They changed into loose track clothes and relaxed, then cooked a meal together.

It was later that evening that Claire pulled out her iPad for the first time since they’d left Athens, a week before.  She had wifi and cellular access on her iPad.  She didn’t know what the access may be like, but she only really wanted to check her emails.  Jamie was reading through the newspapers Murtagh had collected when he heard Claire squeal.  At first, he was alarmed, but then he realised this was a squeal of happiness:

“Jamie, come read this!” she said jumping up from her chair.

Jamie took the iPad from her and read the email from Gail:

_Claire, hon.  You are never gonna believe this.  Joe has been approached to become the manager of Team GB.  Our old boss has decided to move on and recommended Joe for the job.  He said he was so impressed with the way Joe managed the Boston team, and you in particular, that he couldn’t think of anyone better suited.  We’re moving to London!  But babe, get this: I’ve been on to Boston University and London Hospital and they said I can do my practicals in London, write them up and get recognition for my degree._

_Claire, you need to follow this up.  You could look into this too and maybe be able to do the same at a hospital in Scotland!  We can catch up in London or Scotland.  This is a dream come true._

_Write back as soon as you can.  I’ve given you the email address for the Prof in Boston who’s approved my arrangements – if he can do it for me, I’m sure he could do it for you._

_Do it!  I’m screaming at you sister!  All my love, Gail_

_P.S.  Tell Jamie I hope he’s looking after you, ‘cos if he doesn’t,  I’m coming for him and it won’t be pretty!_

When he’d read it, Jamie jumped up and held Claire close.  “This is amazing Claire!  I was dreading ye going back to the States if I couldna be with ye, but if Gail can be in London and still qualify surely ye can too.”

When he released Claire, she skipped around the house excitedly.  He stood watching her, tears in his eyes: “Ye’re truly happy, _mo chidre?_ This is what ye want?”

“Jamie, I couldn’t be happier!  It’s like the stars have aligned for us – finally.  I can be with you, I can qualify, I can catch a train to London to see my two best friends in the world.  All I have to do is find a hospital to take me on.”

“Well, my work is quite close to the Queen Elizabeth University Hospital in Glasgow.  Maybe ye can try there first.  Then we just need to find somewhere to live – I dinna think Angus will be much impressed with hearing ye screaming my name and begging for more while we catch up on our sex life”, he laughed.

Reality suddenly hit home.  Jamie sat on the couch and began to cry.  A distressed Claire plonked herself on the couch next to him: “Jamie, what’s the matter?”

“Och, nothing’s the matter Sassenach.  A few months ago, I could never have dreamed that this could happen.  I was hopeful I might see ye and talk to ye, and now we’re looking at living together in Scotland.  It’s more than I could have hoped for.  It just hit me is all.”

Claire held his face in her hands, tilting his mouth upward so she could kiss him: “It’s our time Jamie.  We’ve been sorely tested but we’ve survived.  I will never take you for granted because I know how much I hated living without you.”  Then she squealed and jumped on the furniture, while Jamie looked on laughing at her.


	17. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murtagh provides "the icing on the cake".

 

 

 

 

 

 

Emails were sent to the university in Boston and an interview arranged for Claire at the QE University Hospital in Glasgow.  As Jamie was packing their bags into the car, Claire was reflecting on the previous month.  Neither of them could have dreamed that their lives could have changed so dramatically.

Jamie returned from the car: “Time to go Sassenach” he called.

“No.  I’m not going anywhere”, Claire said adamantly, sitting on the couch.

“Claire, it’s time to go”, Jamie repeated.

“Not until you’ve taken me on that animal rug over there”, she told him.  “I refuse to leave until I’ve been taken like a cave girl, on an animal rug by a lusty cave man who acts like he hasn’t had sex for twenty years.”

Jamie laughed: “Ye want me to act like a sex-deprived cave man?  Are ye serious?”

“Absolutely.  We can make as much noise as we like here.  No-one will hear us because …”

Claire didn’t finish her sentence.  Jamie had ripped off his jeans, lifted her off the couch, tackled her to the ground, laid her on the rug and pulled her jeans off as she laughed and screamed.  He straddled her and sat on her legs: “So, I’m gonna take ye whether ye like it or not and if ye fight me I’ll enjoy it even more.  And if ye scream, ye’ll suffer!”  He pushed her back down on to the rug, as she laughed and screamed playfully and took her forcefully.  As he thrust into her, she whispered into his ear: “Make me suffer more” and then screamed playfully.

Finally, they both lay on the rug laughing and panting.  When he got his breath back, Jamie looked sideways at her: “I could get used to doing that _mo chidre_.  Are ye ready to go _now_?”

Claire rolled towards him, still laughing: “I love you James Fraser.  Let’s go sort out the rest of our lives – _together._ ”

They dressed and threw the rest of their belongings into the car, locked up the house and began the drive to Glasgow.  They were excitedly talking about what the future may hold, Claire’s interview and Joe’s new job.  When they arrived in Glasgow, they headed straight for Murtagh’s business.  They had his car and keys and wanted to thank him for the opportunity to spend time alone on Skye.  Murtagh was busy looking at spreadsheets on his desk – he didn’t much like looking at them on-screen, so he had them printed out and scribbled on them.

“Ye’re back!  Welcome.  Just in time to drag me away from these darned spreadsheets and join me wi’ a drink.  Sit down at the table and I’ll call the bakery next door to send up some food”, Murtagh told them.  Soon they were eating and drinking.  Jamie was full of their news about Joe and Gail, Claire’s interview and, hopefully, living together in Scotland.

Murtagh listened, barely uttering a word.  He was enjoying seeing Jamie so happy and animated, and the way he and Claire were so attuned to one another.  It hardly seemed possible that they’d spent two years apart.  He’d known Jamie all his life and couldn’t remember seeing him so optimistic for many years.

“Well, now yer both back from Skye, I want to talk to ye both about a plan I have underway.  It will have an impact on all three of us.  I include ye Claire because it’s clear ye have a strong wish to remain in Glasgow wi’ Jamie, and I know how much he wants that too”, Murtagh began.

“I want that very much Murtagh”, Claire smiled as she reached out to hold Jamie’s hand.

“Well, ye’ve seen my house on Skye.  I’ve been wanting to retire there for many a year, but something draws me back to the business every time I try.  I canna see myself doing that for much longer.  I had planned to leave the business to Jamie and Jenny, but I’ve thought long and  hard about that since Jenny and Laoghaire pulled that stunt in London.”

“While ye both were on Skye, I paid a visit to _Lallybroch_ and spoke to Jenny and Ian.  I’ll no’ go into detail, but I told Jenny that I’ve cut her out of my will and that to ensure she gets nothing of mine, I’m signing the business over to Jamie now.  The paperwork is with Ned and his accountant as we speak.  Once the legal eagles have finished wi’ it all, the business will be yers, Jamie.”

Murtagh reached his hand out to Jamie and shook it: “Ye’re as close as I’ve ever come to having my own child, and I know ye’ll do me proud.  Ye and Claire can visit me on Skye and I’m hoping I can be godfather to yer bairns too.”

After he’d overcome the initial shock, and embraced Murtagh, Jamie asked: “How did Jenny take that Murtagh?  I canna imagine she was too happy with the news.”

Murtagh gave one of his wry smiles: “Surprisingly enough, she took it quite well.  Ian told her she’d brought it on herself and she agreed.  She saw ye two on the television coverage of the Olympics and the news and was shocked to hear about the impact she’d had on Claire’s life.  She also saw how happy ye both were when Jamie won that medal and Claire won hers.  She said she’s so proud of ye both – and she’s sorry.”

“It’s no’ something I can forgive easily”, Jamie told him.

“Nor should ye.  I told her it seemed fair to me that ye get the business and somewhere to live if she was continuing to live at _Lallybroch”,_ Murtagh said.

“Somewhere to live?” Jamie asked, looking confused.

“I didna mention that.  Come with me, both of ye”, Murtagh told them as he took a set of keys from his desk drawer.  He led them down a corridor from his office and up a small set of stairs.  At the top was a landing and a carved oak door.  When Murtagh stood back and they entered, Claire and Jamie were faced with a large attic-style apartment. 

“I had it cleaned out last year as I wasna using it.  I’ve had builders in working round the clock since I saw ye both when ye won that gold medal Jamie.  I knew it was time to get it ready for ye.  The furniture has only been in for 48 hours.  Do ye like it, Claire?”, Murtagh asked.

“Like it?  Murtagh – it’s stunning.  I don’t know what to say!” Claire said in amazement.

“There’s an upstairs too.  Have a good look around.  I’m proud of how it’s come up”, Murtagh said proudly.  “Although I have to admit the architect did most of the thinking about it.  I canna take my money with me, so – here it is.  Welcome to yer new home.”

Jamie and Claire wandered around, looking in each room, at the view from upstairs, and the care that had been taken in refurbishing the space.  Claire embraced Murtagh: “I don’t know what to say.  The past few months have literally been life-changing.  But this … this is the icing on the cake.”

Jamie wrapped his arms around her: “This is our home now, Claire.  You and me … together.  It just needs a good sheepskin rug.”


	18. Sibling-in-law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire goes for an interview at the hospital and meets Ian Murray.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two days later, Jamie was pacing the corridors of the QE University Hospital while Claire was being interviewed.  It was the final hurdle in the way of he and Claire living together and he was as nervous as she had been as they walked to the Hospital.  The location was ideal, only a 5-10-minute walk from their new apartment and Jamie’s business.

He was standing at a full-length window looking out toward the city when he felt a little tap on his shoulder and turned: “Well?” he said looking at Claire.

“I’m in!” she squealed as she flung her arms around his shoulders.

Jamie swung her through the air: “Hallelujah!” he cried.

They walked back to the apartment hand in hand wearing broad smiles.  All that was needed now was for Claire to arrange for her belongings to be shipped from the States, with the help of Gail.  Angus would be helping Jamie to move his gear from the space they had shared into the new apartment on the weekend.  Everything was coming together.

That evening, after they’d had dinner, Jamie received a call on his mobile.  It was Ian Murray, who’d been in Glasgow for the day.  Jamie told him: “Ye’re very welcome to come around to our new place provided ye dinna have Jenny with ye.” 

About ten minutes later Ian arrived with a bottle of wine and a few beers.  Claire was a little nervous, knowing that this was Jenny’s husband.  Jamie had reassured her that Ian was a friend and supporter.

“So, we finally meet, Claire”, Ian smiled as he embraced her.  “I’ve been looking forward to meeting ye, particularly after seeing yer press conference and that run in the 100 metres.  My kids think ye should marry Jamie just so they can claim ye as their auntie”, he laughed.

“Come in and sit-down Ian.  We’ll get some glasses and drink to Claire getting a place at the QE University Hospital.  She had her interview this morning.  And then I’ll give ye a tour of our new home”, Jamie said beaming with happiness.  “I’ve finally got Claire to live with me and I couldna be happier.”

Ian congratulated them both and told them Murtagh had been his source of information since the Olympics.  He went on: “That’s partly why I’m here.  I’m wondering if ye’d both come to Lallybroch now that things are settled.  I’d understand if ye dinna want to come Claire, and if that’s the case I could bring the kids here to meet ye and see yer bling.”

“Bling?” Claire said looking puzzled.

“Yer and Jamie’s medals, Claire.  The kids are desperate to see them.  In fact, ye could probably get free food and drink at the Broch Mordha pub for a week if ye were wearing them”, Ian laughed.

“I think that’s something Claire and I would need to discuss Ian”, Jamie said judiciously.  “If ye’ve seen the press conference ye’d have some understanding of what Claire’s been through as a result of that stunt.”

“Well, ye dinna need to worry about seeing Laoghaire.  She’s had to move to Dundee to be close to anyone who’d speak to her.  It’s sad for her lasses, but she brought it on herself”, Ian explained.

Jamie flashed a look at Claire, who was looking a bit upset at the mention of Jamie’s former wife.  “I prefer not to speak of Laoghaire, Ian.  It’s part of my life I’d rather put behind me.  Marsali and Joan are fine girls but I couldna maintain any contact with Laoghaire after the things she’s done to me and Claire.”

“Aye, my apologies.  I shouldna have mentioned her”, Ian said with some regret.  “Now, tell me about what ye’ll be doing at the hospital Claire.”

They all relaxed as no mention was made of Jenny, Laoghaire or the chaos they had brought to their lives.  The scars were still skin deep.  Ian didn’t drink much or stay for long as he had to get home that night.  Claire warmed to him as the evening went on and Jamie felt that he had broken the ice with Claire.  When Ian left, he held Claire close: “Ian’s a good man.  He’s been a friend for many years, and he would love nothing more than for the family to be united again.  I’m not sure I’m ready for that and I’m not going to impose it on ye Claire.”

“Let’s settle into our lives here first Jamie.  There’s been so many changes for both of us and I need to feel relaxed before I take on all that entails”, Claire said as she squeezed his large frame.  “OK?”

“Sounds like a good plan to me.  Now, let’s get into bed Claire.  Some things can’t wait.  Once ye’re doing shifts I’ll have some lonely nights, so I intend to enjoy having ye next to me while I can.” 

He lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom, where they lovingly undressed one another and slid between the sheets.  The sense of urgency in their love-making was gradually being replaced with a relaxed tenderness.  There was time for chat, slow foreplay and intimacy.  A feeling that time was on their side.  They both wanted to savour that, knowing that Claire’s work at the hospital was going to be tiring and time-consuming.

When Jamie woke in the morning, he surreptitiously slunk out of bed, showered and ate breakfast looking out of the window to the city beyond.  He felt Claire’s arm glide across his shoulder and down his chest: “Penny for your thoughts Jamie?”

“I was just sitting here thinking how wonderfully everything’s turned out.  When I left for Athens, I couldn’t have considered this in my wildest dreams: living together, owning a business, ye finishing yer training in Scotland, gold medals.  The medals are nothing compared to the rest of it, Claire.”

“Well, when I left Boston, I certainly didn’t expect I wouldn’t be returning to university there, that Gail and Joe would be moving to London.  And I agree, the Olympics and the medals were just a way back together for us.  I must admit that the moment you won the hammer was a massive thrill. And seeing Gail win that gold medal made my heart stop”, Claire smiled.  “It’s my favourite people that mean the most to me, Jamie.”

Claire made a pot of coffee and they sat together for a little longer, before Jamie had to go to work.  Claire had to organise herself for her new role at the hospital, beginning the following week.  In the meantime, she was walking and jogging around the city parks as part of settling into her new home, the first true “home” she’d had in years.  It felt good.


	19. You can choose your friends ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is settling into her new role in the hospital. Surprise visitors arrive at the home she and Jamie share.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Queen Elizabeth University Hospital boasted a purpose-built learning and teaching facility, teaching laboratories and a state-of-the-art clinical skills suite.  Claire was going to rotate through general medicine and surgery, obstetrics and gynaecology, child health, general practice, psychiatry, and a variety of hospital sub-specialties.  It would be a challenging time.  Her nursing experience prior to studying medicine would be incredibly useful.

The first area in her rotation was obstetrics and gynaecology, to be followed by child health.  This would be a bit challenging, given her own miscarriage, but she felt prepared.  In fact, she felt she could empathise with women who were going through this kind of loss.

Her success in the Olympics made her recognisable and she was regarded as a bit of a star in her first few weeks.  Her relationship with the champion Scottish hammer thrower also made her popular, even if she was a Sassenach.  Jamie was a bit of a celebrity in Scotland.

She arrived home each day pretty much exhausted.  Jamie did his best to keep their apartment clean and arranged for the office cleaners to vacuum and mop twice a week.  An area was set aside for Claire’s reading and study, with a view through the huge window.  She pinched herself – she felt so lucky.

The arrival of Claire’s belongings from the US gave her the opportunity to make the apartment feel more like home.  She didn’t own much, but she had some sentimental items which always travelled with her.  They were all that remained of her family.

Her roster was kept on the fridge and she was hanging out for a five-day break at the end of her first four weeks.  When she arrived home on Thursday, she knew she didn’t have to return until Wednesday of the following week.  She wanted to spend as much time as possible with Jamie. 

Jamie had left a note to say he’d be home a bit later than usual and would cook dinner when he arrived, which made her smile with gratitude.  She kicked off her shoes and made herself a small pot of tea.  She opened the fridge to get some milk and found it packed full.  She thought Jamie must be planning a banquet, then she heard the key turn in the lock.

“Surprise!” she heard from two familiar voices – Gail and Joe.  Jamie had contacted them in London and arranged their stay, and had just picked them up from the station.  Claire ran to them, laughing and crying simultaneously.  Once they had embraced she turned and hugged Jamie: “You darling man, thank you so much.”

Jamie spent the next hour in the kitchen listening in and smiling as he prepared the meal, and as Claire, Joe and Gail caught up on news from Boston and London.  Claire gave them the apartment tour and he heard Gail squeal jealous profanities about the amount of space they had to themselves.  He loved the strength of the disinhibited bond they shared.

When the meal was ready, Claire helped him serve and there was relative quiet as they ate.

“Are ye happy ye made the decision to move to London?” Jamie asked Joe and Gail.

“Oh absolutely”, Joe said without giving it thought.  “I knew I was getting a bit stale in Boston, and I was well aware how much Gail would miss Claire.  This is a dream job, and ironically it was the resolution of your situation with the press that led to me receiving the offer. It’s been a struggle to keep this trip secret, but it was worth it to see Claire’s reaction.  Friendships like this are rare and these girls have been through so much together.”

Claire laughed: “Well, you must be an honorary girl then Joe, because you’ve been there for a lot of it too.  At least, you’ve been in charge of picking up the pieces.  I’m so happy Team GB recognised your skills.”

Gail looked at Jamie and Claire: “And you two are happy with the way things have worked out?”

Jamie and Claire shared a loving look, then Claire said: “We couldn’t be happier.  Well, maybe I could be happier if you were living a bit closer, but London is way preferable to Boston, so we’ll have to make do.  The business, the hospital, this apartment and having one another – it’s like a dream.  Murtagh, Jamie’s godfather, obviously loves him like a son.  He’s done so much for us. Jamie’s brother-in-law was here recently and wants us to go to Jamie’s family home, _Lallybroch,_ but neither of us are quite ready for that yet.”

“Is that Jenny’s husband?” Gail asked, looking a bit concerned.

Jamie answered: “It is.  Ian’s a good man but he knows as well as we do that it won’t be easy after what happened in London.”

Joe looked pensive, then asked: “Would it be easier if Gail and I came with you?  We’re not emotionally involved, so it could be a circuit breaker – a way to keep it less intense.  We’ve got three full days here.”

Gail threw her head back and laughed: “ _You_ may not be emotionally involved Joe, but I was there when it happened, and I can tell you I could happily _throttle_ that woman until she breathes her last breath.”  Claire stifled a laugh, then Gail added in a more serious tone: “But hey, you could be right Joe.  Just make sure my hands are tied behind my back.”

“I’ll think on that Joe.  Thanks for offering”, Jamie replied.  “The bairns are keen to see our medals, so if we can arrive with three gold medallists _and_ the new manager of Team GB we should get a royal reception.  Just be ready for 101 questions from the Murray children.  I havena seen them for over two years, so there’s a lot of questions to answer and ask.”

After their meal, the four friends relaxed and caught up on the minutiae of their respective lives since the Olympics.  Eventually, Joe and Gail headed to the guest room for a much-needed sleep, Claire stacked the dishwasher and Jamie prepared Yoghurt Overnight Oats for breakfast: “Hardly traditional Sassenach, but _so_ good” Jamie told her as he put the individual jars in the fridge.

When they headed to bed, Claire held Jamie close: “Would you like to go to _Lallybroch_ while Joe and Gail are here Jamie?  Joe is such a good person to have on your side in moments of tension, and Gail is great if you need someone to maim the enemy on your behalf”, she smiled.

“I’ll sleep on it.  I guess it is something that I’ll have to face eventually and there is power in numbers.  Yer friends are wonderful Claire”, Jamie told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

“They’re your friends too Jamie – and you won’t find better”, Claire said kissing him and running her hand down to his nether regions.  “Nothing better than that either”, she teased.

“Ye’re a wicked woman Sassenach, and I love ye more every day”, Jamie whispered as his nether region met hers.  “Now submit to me immediately”, he laughed.

“Yes Master.”


	20. Lallybroch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie returns to 'Lallybroch' for the first time in more than two years. With him are Claire, Joe and Gail.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was decided.  Jamie, Claire, Joe and Gail would visit _Lallybroch_ on the weekend.  Ian and Jenny would organise lunch, the gold medals were out of the safe and Joe would wear his official _Team GB Manager_ badge.  As Gail hadn’t brought her medal, she would borrow one of Claire’s to impress the Murray children.

Ian told Jamie on the phone that the children, Jamie, Maggie, Kitty and Ian, had already challenged the Olympians to a relay race, so Claire had arranged for a few batons to be in her bag.  It wasn’t a long drive, but Jamie was keen to show Joe and Gail some more of Scotland, so they left early and took a detour to Stirling Castle en route. 

As they approached _Lallybroch,_ Claire, Joe and Gail were amazed at how beautiful the house and estate were.

“It must have been so difficult to leave this, your home”, Claire said.

“Not to be with ye Claire.  Not difficult at all”, he smiled.  She would have embraced him if he hadn’t been driving.  Jamie beeped the horn as they approached, and four children came running out to greet them excitedly.

Claire was delighted when wee Kitty curtsied to her: “I didna know what ye do to welcome someone wi’ a gold medal, so I’ve been practising my curtsey”.  She handed Claire a small posie of wildflowers.  Claire bent to her height: “I think that’s the best welcome I’ve ever had.”  The little girl held her hand, not wanting to let her get away.

Gail got a similar greeting from Maggie.  Jamie had wee Jamie under one arm and wee Ian hanging to his leg.  Joe was greeted by Ian Murray with a welcoming handshake.

Jamie looked at Ian Senior: “Is Jenny no’ here?” he asked with a frown.

“She’s in the kitchen crapping herself” Ian replied with a wry smile.  “She’s cooked enough to feed an army.”

“Aye, that’s the equivalent of a Jenny apology, from memory”, Jamie said with a grin.

As they entered, a reticent Jenny, clad in apron and carrying oven gloves, popped her head around the kitchen door: “I’ll put the kettle on for a hot drink then.”

Ian nudged Jamie: “Aye, piles of food and pots of tea – Jenny’s solution to a stramash.”

Claire decided to take the bull by the horns and stepped into the kitchen, Kitty still holding her hand.  Gail and Joe followed close behind.

“Hello Jenny.  These are my friends, Gail and Joe”.

Jenny turned and greeted them but couldn’t make eye contact with Claire.  Claire offered to help in the kitchen, but Jenny continued to busy herself and replied: “Thank ye, but ye’re a guest in my home.” 

Deciding that discretion was the better part of valour, they left the kitchen and had a look around the house, with Jamie and Ian as guides, then drank tea in the lounge room. 

Keen to be occupied, the children went outside with the batons so that Claire and Gail could teach them the secrets of a good relay changeover.  Ian and Joe watched on briefly.  As the children squealed with enjoyment, Jamie quietly approached Jenny in the kitchen: “Ye’ll need to speak to me at some stage today Jenny, even if it’s just to tell me to leave.”

Jenny turned towards Jamie and fleetingly glanced at him before turning back to stir something on the stove: “I dinna know where to start Jamie.  It’s been a long time and so much has happened.”

Ian and Joe were watching on, having come back to the house. Ian was leaning against the doorway: “I think a good place to start is to tell Jamie ye’re sorry for what ye did.  Followed by telling him that ye should have supported him, not Laoghaire.  What do ye think Joe?”

Joe looked uncomfortable, then replied: “I think anything Jenny says has to be in her own words if it’s to have meaning.”

Jenny looked at Joe and gave him a slight smile: “Aye, ye’re right.  I saw ye on the television with Claire and I thought then that ye were a kind and wise man.  Welcome to my home.”  And with that, Jenny held a tea towel to her face and sobbed:

“I’m so sorry Jamie.  I dinna know what to say.  What I did was so wrong and then I dug my heels in and everything I did made it worse.  I didna want to accept that Laoghaire had lied to me, but as time went on it became obvious that it was rare for a true word to pass that woman’s lips.  I couldna believe that she would lie to me and ye, _lie to everyone_ about who the bairn’s father was but she did and by then all the damage had been done to ye and to Claire.  I don’t expect ye to forgive me because I canna forgive myself”, she sobbed.

Jamie guided Jenny to one of the wooden chairs around the large kitchen table and sat her down.  He, Joe and Ian sat with her as she gathered herself to speak more: “I canna look Claire in the eye after all that I did to hurt that woman.  I’m so ashamed.”

Joe put his hand on Jenny’s arm: “I have known Claire for years, Jenny.  She is one of the most generous and caring people I know, as is Gail.  There will always be a part of her that is angry with you, but there is nothing we can do to change the past.  The future is another thing.  If you can simply tell Claire that you are genuinely sorry and want to be friends, I know she will accept that.  Building a relationship is going to take time because she was deeply hurt by what happened, but it’s not impossible.  The same applies to Jamie I think” Joe added looking up at Jamie.

“Aye.  Blood is thicker than water.  I’ve been sore at ye Jenny, and with good reason, but we need to give this family a chance at mending.  Just take a moment to come outside and watch what’s going on”.  Jamie held her hand and led Jenny to the front door.

Outside were Gail and Claire, a relay team of two, taking on the Murray children.  Each of the children was wearing a gold medal: the three Olympic medals and one Commonwealth Games medal.  Wee Jamie ran over, baton in hand, to announce: “We’ve beaten Claire and Gail twice. We’ve just given them another chance but we’re too good.” 

Jenny wiped her eyes with her apron and looked up at Claire and Gail: “Thank ye.  The children have been so looking forward to this.  Ye’re very kind.  Lunch will be ready soon.”

Lunch was three courses, each larger than the last.  Given the size of the spread, Jamie was confident that Jenny had excelled herself by way of an apology, Jenny style.  Jenny gave Claire a large cake to take home: “I made it specially so ye’d know I do care about ye” she said quietly. 

Back out in the garden, the children demanded that they sit between Claire and Gail, still wearing the medals, while Jamie demonstrated his hammer throwing technique with a piece of wire and a cricket ball from the shed.  Joe told them about his new job, which they thought made him the most important person in Great Britain despite his American accent.

As the sun began to set, the four friends began their farewells.  It was Gail who took Jenny aside: “You know, I was right there when you and Laoghaire pulled that stunt on Jamie and Claire.  Claire loves Jamie and she’d do anything to make him happy.  I know she’ll do her best to bring your family together again because that’s who she is.  She’s my best friend and I love her.  But if you do anything to hurt that woman again, you’ll have me to answer to – and I ain’t as generous as Claire.  Joe and I are the only people who really know what she went through, and they were harsh times.  I was afraid for her more than once.  So, _I’m_ still angry. Add to that, I know where you live now” she said laughing.  “I know you’re not all bad because you’ve got four beautiful children and we’ve had a wonderful day, but if you hear I’m on my way from London to see you, you better say your final prayers.  OK?”

Jenny smiled at Gail: “I’m glad Claire had such a good friend to help her.  I know now that what I did was wrong Gail, and I’ll have my prayer book ready – but I promise I won’t need it.”

The children reluctantly returned the medals and asked Jamie when he and Claire would return: “Some time soon.  We’ll not leave it so long next time” he replied.

“Come to stay for a few days next time”, Jenny said looking directly at Claire. “We’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”


	21. Commitments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they return to London, Joe and Gail spring a surprise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was during the drive home that Claire asked Gail what she had said to Jenny.  When Gail told them, Jamie struggled to keep the car on the road as he laughed raucously.  Joe looked out of the window towards the bright red sunset and wore a laconic smile: “That’s my girl.  Fire in the belly.”  Claire added: “I’m glad you’re on my side Gail.  I wouldn’t want you as an enemy” as she blew her a kiss.

Despite the tension leading up to their visit, it had been a good day and the ice had been broken.  Jamie thanked Gail and Joe for being there: “It would’ve been a great deal harder without yer support.  The children will talk about ye for weeks.”

They arrived back in Glasgow without much of an appetite after the huge spread Jenny had prepared, so Jamie and Claire made a quick stir fry, they cut up some of the cake Jenny had given Claire, and they relaxed after that with drinks.

When they all fell into bed, it was time to reflect on the day.  Claire laid on her side, looking into Jamie’s eyes: “You know, if I hadn’t miscarried, we’d have a little child of about 15 or so months who’d be walking around.  I wonder what they would have looked like.  Whether it would have been a boy or a girl” Claire mused, a few tears slowly wending their way down her face.

Jamie gently wiped away each tear with his thumb and moved a little closer: “God willing, we’ll be blessed with another child Claire.  I believe now we are together anything is possible.  Ye just need to tell me when ye believe ye are ready for that.  I’d be happy no matter when it happens.  What made you think of it today?  The Murray children?”

“Yes, I just adored them.  Little Kitty is such a sweetheart.  Despite her faults, Jenny is obviously a good mother and the children adore Ian”, she said quietly.  “You’d be a brilliant father Jamie.  I just know it.”

“But ye dinna want to start a family now, do ye?  Ye’re so close to becoming a doctor and it’s taken so much work” Jamie asked.

“No, not yet but I’d like to have a few little Frasers”, she smiled.  “How many children would you like?”

“Maybe six.  I’d be prepared to stop at four I suppose”, Jamie said, putting his arm around her back and pulling her closer.  “Do ye want to work on perfecting our technique?”

“Six?” Claire said wide-eyed.  “That’s a lot of pregnancies Jamie!”

“Aye, but yer breasts would be huge, and I could watch our bairns being breast fed and be wickedly jealous of them” he laughed.

“My breasts will always be yours Jamie.  They’d just be on loan to our children” Claire whispered.

“Roll over Claire”, he said.  When she did, he held her breasts and she felt his penis gradually moving up her back.  He began kissing her back and nibbling her shoulders: “Ye taste good Sassenach.”  He laid her down on her stomach, her arms outstretched above her. He was covering her with his body. She felt his hot breath against the back of her neck, and she gasped as he slowly entered her, teasing her by withdrawing and then thrusting back into her.  Her muffled gasps accompanied each withdrawal and re-entry, until she felt him fill her.  They lay there for minutes, savouring each other’s warm bodies, then Claire turned her head and looked at Jamie.

“Jamie, can I ask you something?  Something you might not like?” Claire said nervously.

“Well, ask and I’ll decide whether I like it or not” Jamie replied.

Claire turned and faced him: “Did you ever love Laoghaire?”

Jamie laid on his back and looked at the ceiling: “No Claire.  The only woman I’ve ever truly loved is ye.  I’d been drinking, I was randy, and I ended up in Laoghaire’s bed.  I’d no idea that she had it all planned so she could claim I was the father of her bairn.  I married her out of a sense of obligation and the longer I was with her the more unhappy I became.  I soon learned that she could lie with a straight face and had no scruples.  Eventually I didna trust a word she said.  When Murtagh told me what he’d heard, I wasna surprised.  It just confirmed what I suspected, and I left her soon after.”

Claire placed her arm across him and kissed him: “It sounds similar to Frank.  Lying, no scruples, selfish, controlling.  I was angry when it was confirmed, but I’d known for months that I was going to leave.  I just needed one more lie to push me over the edge.  I was angry and sad at the time, but if I’d stayed with him, I’d never have met you.  We were meant to be together and despite all the obstacles put in our way, we’re together and happy.  And Jamie, the only man I’ve ever truly loved is you.”

They drifted off to sleep in one another’s arms, waking in the morning to the sound of the coffee machine and the aroma of freshly made coffee.  When Claire put on her wrap and stumbled into the kitchen, she found Joe putting together some breakfast.  Gail appeared seconds later.

“Our last day in Glasgow, Claire.  The sleeper train awaits tonight”, Joe smiled.  “I wish we could have stayed longer.  You girls sit down, and I’ll play waiter.”

Jamie soon appeared and the four friends ate together, a lazy and relaxed start to the day.

Gail surprised Claire when she took a bite of toast and casually asked: “So Beauchamp, what do you want to wear when you’re my maid of honour?  Blue?”

Claire’s eyes moved from Gail to Joe and back to Gail.  They were both grinning: “Better book your berths on the sleeper or your flights.  We’re getting married in three months”, Joe told them.  “And Jamie, we want you to be a groomsman.”

Claire and Gail ran into one another’s arms, squealing and dancing.  Jamie and Joe watched on, laughing.

“Why now?” Claire asked.

“Why not?” Gail laughed.

“Fair enough!” Claire replied.

Gail disappeared into the guest room and returned with a folder of wedding planning paraphernalia – dress designs, fabric samples, invitation designs, catering plans and so on.  The four of them voted on the invitation designs and all agreed on one: “Right they’ll get printed this week and go out next week” Gail yelped happily.

Claire and Gail were agreed on dress designs, and Claire selected a royal blue swatch of fabric for her dress.  By lunch time, it was all arranged, and Gail was ready to return to London with her final plans to put into action. 

As Claire and Gail sorted out some fine detail, Joe turned to Jamie: “These two do _everything_ important together.  There was no way Gail would finalise plans until she’d talked to Claire.  Be warned – if you and Claire ever marry, Gail will be part of the organising committee.”

Jamie nodded but didn’t speak.  He was deep in thought.


	22. Reservations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has some reservations about a wedding.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Talk of weddings drew mixed feelings from Jamie.  His sister’s wedding to Ian had been a grand occasion, and one of happiness.  His own marriage ceremony to Laoghaire had been smaller, ill-fated and a day that generated feelings of regret.  Even on the _day_ he wed Laoghaire, he had reservations.  It had been a hurried affair when she had announced she was pregnant.  Jamie had been under pressure from some family and friends.  Murtagh had been the exception.  He wasn’t particularly fond of Laoghaire and he certainly didn’t see her as wife material for Jamie.

Jamie watched as Claire excitedly made plans with Gail.  He had no doubt about his love for Claire, and he was very happy for Gail and Joe, but it brought back memories of the unhappiest period of his life.  He accepted Joe’s invitation to be a groomsman and listened as Gail ran through the arrangements, but he was reserved.

When the time came, they drove to the station and unpacked Joe and Gail’s luggage.  He and Claire waved farewell to Joe and Gail as they boarded the sleeper train to London, knowing the next time they would see them would be at their wedding.  As they walked back to the car, Claire ran her arm through his: “Jamie, something’s worrying you.  Can you tell me?”.

“Ye’re very perceptive, Sassenach.  Listening to Joe and Gail talk about marriage brought back memories of how desperately unhappy I was with Laoghaire.  Darkest days of my life, if I’m honest”, he told her.

“But you’re divorced now Jamie.  Those days are over.  We’ve _both_ survived her attempts to make your life a misery.  Are you worried she’ll resurface?” Claire asked.

“No, I dinna think even _she_ would dare do that.  It’s more that we married at _Lallybroch_ and although it’s my family home I canna imagine marrying ye there Claire.  It would feel like we were jinxed.  And I do want to marry ye – very much” he grinned.

“Jamie, I just want to be with you.  I don’t need anything else.  We can get married this week, next week, some time, never.  As long as we’re together, I really don’t care.”  Claire stood on her tippy toes and kissed him: “As long as you love me.”

“Well that’s a given!” Jamie laughed.  “But I want to do it right, Claire.  I willna be marrying again and neither will ye.  I want it to be the best day.”

They drove home and cleared away the evidence of Joe and Gail’s stay: dishes and laundry mostly.  It had been wonderful to have them to stay, but they were pleased to be in their own space, able to walk around scantily dressed and fondle one another as the mood took them. 

“I have one more day before I have to go back to hospital rounds, Jamie.  Anything special you want to do?” Claire asked.  She looked at his lustful face and laughed: “Besides the obvious?”

“Just be with ye Claire.  I have to do some work in the morning.  Maybe we could have lunch together and then go shopping?” Jamie suggested.

“Shopping?  You _hate_ shopping!” she said in surprise.

“Well, I canna do this shopping without ye.  Let’s go to _The Willow Tea Rooms_ in Buchanan Street and then we can walk from there” he said.

“I haven’t been to _The Willow Tea Rooms_.  Is there something special about them?” Claire asked.

“Aye, they’re modelled on Kate Cranston’s Ingram Street tea rooms from the early 1900s, inspired by the Scottish designer Mackintosh.  A favourite of mine”, he told her.

“Well, if it’s a favourite of yours I’m sure I’ll love it”, she smiled.  “You have a date.”

Jamie rose early, leaving Claire in bed for the final day of her break.  When he returned from work, she had been for a run, and prepared herself for lunch: “I’m starving Fraser.  I need carbs now!”

They had a brisk walk to the tea rooms.  On arrival, Jamie introduced himself: “Ah yes, the hammer thrower” the maitre de smiled.  “We have reserved the private room for you.” 

Claire and Jamie followed him to a room at the end of the main dining area.  When he opened the door, Claire gasped.  The room was half-filled with flowers, there were candles on every surface and on an easel in the corner was a large canvas with _Marry me Claire_ painted on it in bright red.  She turned to a beaming Jamie and threw her arms around his neck: “Oh yes, of course.  This is so wonderful!  So beautiful!” she squealed.  She hadn’t been aware that there was a photographer recording her reaction.

Claire found it too difficult to sit down at first.  She was too excited, so she smelt the flowers, lit some of the candles, ordered her meal and drank champagne.  Jamie was just enjoying her reaction and the way she smothered him in kisses every five minutes.  He laughed out loud when she whispered in his ear: “This is a pretty expensive way to get a darned good shagging Fraser.”

They both ate a St Andrews Platter followed by Clootie Dumpling to offset the effect of drinking champagne in the middle of the day.  Jamie arranged to have the flowers, candles, canvas and photographs delivered to their apartment.

“Where to now?” Claire asked, a little giggly from all the champagne bubbles.

“The jeweller”, Jamie smiled.  “That’s the shopping I couldna do without ye.”

The jeweller, Mappin and Webb, was also in Buchanan Street.  Claire was spoilt for choice, but eventually decided on a white gold diamond multi-stone halo ring.  It needed a slight adjustment and Jamie would pick it up in a few days’ time.

They sauntered back to their apartment, always touching one another.  “Jamie, it’s been a wonderful day.  Why today?”

“I dinna know where we’ll be wed Claire, but I had no doubt that I wanted to marry ye.  I didna want ye to think that I was doubting marrying ye just because I didna want to be wed at _Lallybroch”,_ Jamie explained.

“I do love you, Jamie Fraser”, she giggled.  The champagne and the excitement of the day were taking their effect.

“And I ye, Claire Beauchamp”, he replied.

“Now let’s go home and see to that darned good shagging”, she smiled.

“Just what I was thinking,” Jamie said in agreement.

They arrived home a few minutes before the flowers, candles and everything else from the tea rooms.  Claire set up the flowers and candles in their bedroom.

“Why in the bedroom Sassenach?” Jamie asked.

Claire winked at him: “This is going to be a ceremonial shagging Fraser.  You are going to lie naked on the bed while I light the candles and then I am going to do wicked and lascivious things to your body by candlelight.  You won’t be forgetting your engagement shag.”

“Are ye undressing me too?  I love that”, he winked back.

“Absolutely”, she said as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

Jamie happily relaxed while Claire slowly peeled his shirt off, kissed his chest and back, removed his belt and unzipped his trousers.  She ran her tongue over his length, causing him to gasp and pushed him gently on to the bed so she could remove his trousers.

She lit the candles, undressed herself, then warmed some massage oil in her hands and gently massaged his body, rubbing herself against him as she worked up and down his body.  By the time she was straddling him, he was ‘standing to attention’ and urging her on with gasps and pleas.  As she guided him into her, she could feel his hands reaching for her hips and encouraging her.  He worked her hips with his hands, increasing the speed of her movements, and as they both drew close to orgasm, he pulled her body down so he could feel her breasts and kiss them.  Those final moments were a cacophony of sound and then it slowed to laboured breathing.

They lay together in the glow of candlelight, touching and kissing.

After some minutes, Claire whispered: “The down side of candles is that I have to get up and blow them out.”

Jamie kissed her: “It’s OK Sassenach.  I’ll do that after I get the bottle of champagne that’s sitting in the fridge.  We can drink to our engagement and a darned good shagging.”

“You’re the perfect fiancé”, Claire laughed


	23. The One Per Cent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The Games of Life' is coming to a close soon. In this chapter, Jamie and Claire discuss the future.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Joe and Gail’s wedding provided Jamie with a template for his marriage to Claire: a small group of family and friends with close and caring relationships with the bride and groom.  He counted 20 guests, eight of whom flew in from the US specially for the occasion.

Gail looked stunning and she and Joe were engrossed in one another during the service.  Gail’s mother cried and dabbed at her eyes with tissues while her husband gave their daughter away.  Joe’s parents had died a few years earlier, but his brother was there as best man. 

Claire knew almost everyone there by name and introduced Jamie to some of her American friends.  He had already met the other members of her relay team, Louise and Mary.

“This is what I want for our wedding, Sassenach”, he whispered in her ear as the photographer did his work.  “A group of really close family and friends.  No more.”

“Totally agree”, Claire responded.  “Only in my case there is no family.”

“Joe and Gail are yer family”, he smiled.

“That is very true.  Gail is my sister by another mother”, she laughed.

Joe had booked the private dining room at a London restaurant for the reception.  The food and drink were plentiful, and the bridal party and guests finally drifted away as the restaurant was scheduled to close.  Jamie and Claire got a taxi to their accommodation and felt to sleep within minutes.

Work commitments meant they needed to return to Glasgow on a flight the following day.  Jamie was busy making notes on the flight.

“Jamie, what are you frantically writing?” Claire asked.

“I want to write down every detail of the wedding so I can arrange ours Sassenach” Jamie replied.  “I’ve listed a lot of ‘hows’ now we need to work out the ‘where and when’.”

Claire was amused and touched by Jamie’s determination to get every detail of their wedding right.  She peeped over his shoulder and saw some of his listed details: ‘check on availability of Fraser Hunting kilts’, ‘Claire’s wedding ring to match engagement ring’, ‘write our own vows’, ‘venue to have restaurant’ – the list went on and on.  She knew that list would be on their fridge by the end of the day and the questions would be detailed and endless.  She wouldn’t change this man for the world.  She would add a few details of her own soon.

A few days later, after her evening shift at the hospital, Claire arrived home.  Jamie had already eaten and had saved her some food to warm up.  She appeared from the bathroom when he called out to her: “Sassenach, come get yer meal!”

As she sat eating her spaghetti bolognaise, Jamie grabbed his wedding list from the fridge door: “Have ye anything to add to the wedding list Claire?  Something ye might like?”

“As a matter of fact, yes I do”, Claire answered.

Jamie readied his pen: “Tell me and I’ll write it on here now”.

“Soon”, Claire replied.

Jamie was puzzled.  “Soon?  What does that mean?  Ye're gonna tell me soon?”

“No, we should get married soon”, Claire told him as she pushed a small box in his direction.  He removed the lid and looked inside.  There was a hospital pathology report and a small plastic tester.  He inspected both. 

“Ye’re pregnant?”  He was shell-shocked.  “But how?”

“Well, we’ve been shagging like rabbits Jamie, that might have something to do with it”, she teased.

“But … ye’re on the pill”, he smiled.

“I’m told there’s a 1% chance of getting pregnant whilst on the pill I’m taking but it seems your sperm refused to accept the odds and kept on swimming.  You’re going to be a Da, Jamie Fraser”, Claire told him.

Jamie was pacing the floor, running his hand through his hair.  “This is a joke, right?  This is not funny Sassenach!  Ye canna make fun about something this serious.”

Claire’s expression changed: “Jamie, I’m pregnant.  This is not a joke.  And I’m terrified after my miscarriage.  I’ve done two tests in two days at the hospital and I’ve seen my gynaecologist.  I couldn’t believe it either, but there’s no doubt about it.  32 weeks to go as long as there are no problems.  Are you OK about this?”

“Claire, ye know I want us to have children – plenty of them.  I just canna believe that _our_ baby had a 1% chance of being conceived.  Is it a boy or a girl?  Tell me everything ye know!”  Jamie was beginning to accept the unexpected and was getting a bit excited. 

“If we want to know its gender, we should be able to find out in about ten weeks.  That’s assuming nothing goes wrong”, she replied.

“This bairn is a one-percenter.  It’s already a determined wee Fraser.  I’m gonna take good care of ye and make sure ye eat well.  No lifting, no exerting yerself.”  He stopped and looked concerned: “We can still have sex though?”

Claire laughed at his anxious face: “Yes, we can.  And my breasts are growing already, so you’ll love that.  Just a bit less room in the bed for the two of us and thank goodness we have two loos – I want to wee all the time.”

“Should ye give up work at the hospital?”, he asked anxiously.

“Wee Fraser has good timing.  I have four months of this practice cycle remaining and then I can rest up until the birth.  I need to talk to the faculty head about returning after that”, Claire explained.

“But ye’ll be at home with the bairn, won’t ye?” Jamie inquired with a slight frown.

“Jamie, I will stay at home as long as possible but there’s a creche at the hospital where the baby can be cared for while I’m working.  They’ll be sitting up by then and babbling probably.  I want to complete my training and get some experience under my belt.”  Claire was making it clear that she was going to be a professional Ma.  Jamie was a little unsure about that, given that his Ma and sister had been stay-at-home mothers.  But he loved Claire and knew that she was different.  A fulfilling life for her included being successful in her chosen profession: medicine.

Still excited, Jamie jumped up and grabbed his mobile: “I need to ring Murtagh.  He wants to be a godfather again.  He’ll be over the moon.”

Claire reached out and held his arm: “Not yet Jamie.  Please.  Once I’ve reached the end of the first trimester, I’d feel more comfortable about sharing this.  I don’t want to tell everyone only to have the disappointment of losing the baby.  I know what that does to a pregnant couple.”  Her face took on a look of sadness – a look Jamie had seen when she talked to him about their first pregnancy.  And the look of someone who worked with patients who knew the disappointment of losing a child or failing to conceive after numerous rounds of IVF.

“Aye, ye’re right.  But this baby will be braw.  Ye’ll be a wonderful mother Claire, I just know it.  I canna wait to see our wee bairn”, Jamie said excitedly.  “I hope it’s a girl and she looks just like ye.”

“I just want a healthy baby Jamie.  Ten fingers and ten toes.  And maybe a bit of red hair like their Da”, Claire smiled.

Jamie returned to his wedding list.  In large red letters at the top of the page he wrote: THE 2.2 OF US NEED A WEDDING SOON.


	24. Nous sommes prêts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight variation on the Fraser motto of 'Je suis prest' (I am ready) - the chapter title 'We are ready'.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Most aspects of their wedding preparation proved to be straightforward – the jeweller had confirmed that the rings could be available at quite short notice, kilts were available to hire or buy, Gail was able to organise her maid of honour dress, and Joe was delighted to be asked to give Claire away.  The main problem was finding a venue where they could marry and have the reception at short notice.  As Jamie discovered, most venues were booked months in advance, and Claire wouldn’t want to look heavily pregnant when they married.

Murtagh had suggested somewhere on the Isle of Skye, but it was a little far for some of the guests to travel.  Angus had suggested a few venues linked to athletics venues, but they were booked. 

When Ian Murray dropped in one afternoon, Jamie mentioned the wedding.  Ian’s response was immediate: “Jamie, ye need to come to _Lallybroch._ Jenny would love to cater for ye, and it would be a chance for her to truly welcome Claire to the family.  The kids would love it.  They're still talking about when ye all came to visit with yer medals.”

Jamie explained his reluctance after his hapless marriage to Laoghaire.

Ian considered what Jamie told him: “Ye could marry at one of the local village kirks and have the reception at _Lallybroch._ Abercorn Church is an easy drive and the pastor there loves a good wedding.  I can talk to him for ye.”

“There’s an added complication Ian”, Jamie grinned.  “Claire is pregnant, and she wants the wedding _soon._ ”

Ian slapped Jamie on the back, looking delighted.  “Well, ye didna waste any time Jamie lad!”

“Well, this bairn had a 1% chance of being conceived Ian.  We’re both in a wee bit of shock but we couldna be happier”, Jamie explained.  “I’ll think about what ye suggested and talk to Claire.”

Less than two hours later, Jamie answered the phone to hear Jenny: “Jamie Fraser, ye must let me help ye with this wedding.  Dinna be stubborn about this.  Ian told me Claire is with child _and_ she’s working.  I really want to do this.”

“Can I speak now?” Jamie laughed.

“Aye, I just needed to get that said!” she replied.

“Claire should be home soon, and I’ll talk to her after she’s had a chance to eat.  I’ll give ye a call tomorrow”, he told her.

“Jamie, please tell Claire that I see this as a chance to show her that I made a mistake, but I want to make up for it.  The kids loved her, and her friends Joe and Gail, and now she’s going to have their cousin and my niece or nephew.  Come and see us as soon as ye can and we’ll sit down and work out how ye want this done.”

“I’ll ring ye tomorrow Jenny – and thanks for the offer”, Jamie told her.

When she got home, Claire was exhausted.  She flopped on to the couch with her legs resting on the ottoman while Jamie offered her a meal.  “I’ll eat anything as long as it includes banana”, she told him.

“Claire, with the number of bananas ye’re eating we’re destined to have a wee ape”, Jamie said in jest.

“Banana pancakes – with ice cream.  That would be divine”, she told him.  “With a pot of Oolong tea.  Is that possible?” she asked.

“Ye know pancakes are my speciality Sassenach.  It’ll all be on the table in 15 minutes”, he smiled.

As they ate, Jamie told her about his conversation with Ian and the phone call from Jenny: “What do ye think Claire?  It does mean we could have the wedding sooner but I dinna want to commit to the idea if ye’re not comfortable with it.”

Claire reached over and took Jamie’s hand: “Firstly, these banana pancakes are beautiful.  Secondly, I would marry you just about anywhere Jamie.  If you’re happy with Abercorn church and a reception at _Lallybroch,_ then so am I.  And you know Gail will be there so Jenny will need to watch her Ps and Qs or face Gail’s wrath.  I wouldn’t wish that on my very worst enemy!”

“Well, would ye like to go up to _Lallybroch_ on the weekend and talk to Ian and Jenny?  Your little fan club will be delighted to see ye, even if ye do waddle like a pregnant duck.”  Jamie ducked for cover as Claire tried to grab him.

“Let’s do it Fraser”, she agreed.  “But be sure to pack some bananas.  I might get a craving.”

Jamie rang Jenny, the arrangements were made, and they left Glasgow on Saturday morning to visit the Murrays.  Claire hadn’t been the best traveller since she became pregnant, so they made several stops on the way.  Jamie joked that he knew the location of every toilet en route.  On arrival at _Lallybroch,_ she was happy to have a short walk in the fresh air and then face four enthusiastic children.  It was clear that her efforts to keep the pregnancy relatively quiet had failed miserably.

Jenny was full of enthusiasm.  Creating a menu and arranging decorations were two of her favourite activities, and it gave her an opportunity to interact with Jamie and Claire in a positive way.  By mid-afternoon, Jenny had made an impressive listing for a smorgasbord, she’d shown Claire the family crockery and cutlery, favourite tablecloths had been displayed and Ian had been encouraged to call in favours with some friends with vintage cars for the bridal party.

They visited Abercorn church, which Claire loved, and a few possible dates were chosen.  It all seemed too easy.  By the evening, Jamie was relieved, Claire had eaten at least two bananas and the two little Murray girls, Maggie and Kitty, were delighted to be appointed as flower girls.  They practised walking down the long hall with baskets of torn paper pieces, Claire walking slowly behind with a wide smile on her face.

Jenny insisted that Jamie and Claire stay the night, and given her lack of enthusiasm for travelling Claire was happy to leave the journey home until the next day.   

After all the children were in bed, they had an opportunity to talk about their own childhoods and parenthood.  Jenny reassured Claire they need not buy any baby and toddler clothing and showed her boxes of carefully stored jackets, leggings and other goodies.  Jamie and Ian checked that the antique cradle, in which Jamie and Jenny had slept as bairns, would fit into the car while Claire held a torch to light their way.

By the time they left in the morning, the car was stacked with baby furniture and accessories.  As they drove home, Jamie smiled at Claire: “How is it that a wee bairn needs so much _stuff?”_

“Remember when I told you that having a child would make very little difference to our lives?”, Claire asked.

“Aye, I do”, Jamie laughed.

“I take it all back”, Claire groaned.


	25. Husband and wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the gold medallists become Mr and Mrs Fraser.
> 
> Only one chapter after this, which will be an epilogue.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once the decision was made to proceed with a wedding at Abercorn church followed by a reception at _Lallybroch,_ everything happened quickly.  At times, they felt they were caught up in a vortex of activity.  Final decisions on rings, arrangements for coordinating clothing for the bridal party, transport, phone calls - it seemed never ending.

Six weeks later, Jamie was standing at the end of the church nave waiting for Claire to arrive.  Murtagh, his godfather and best man, was proudly standing next to him.  Ian and Angus were the groomsmen, who had welcomed the congregation and accompanied the guests to their seats.  They were waiting with the two flower girls, Maggie and Kitty, and their baskets of flower petals.  Ian had never seen his daughters more excited.

Jenny was close to Jamie and Murtagh with wee Jamie and Ian, who were holding cushions with the rings perched on them.  She was quietly praying they wouldn’t have a fight or lose them.

Claire arrived in a beautiful vintage Rolls Royce with Joe and Gail.  Joe had bowed to tradition and was wearing a kilt, joking that he really was ‘one of the girls in a skirt’.  Gail assured her husband that he looked very sexy and that she loved his knees.

As Mendelssohn's Wedding March was played, Jamie looked around to see Claire in a high waisted dress and her hair up in a chignon style.  She was elegant and stunning and wore a brilliant smile as she held Joe’s arm, her floral arrangement in the other hand, and walked down the aisle, the two little Murray girls spreading their flower petals and Gail walking behind them all. 

As he watched the bride and her supporters walking towards him, he reflected on the challenges that had stood between them and how they had overcome them.  He glanced over at Jenny, who was beaming at Claire, and caught her eye.  She winked and smiled.  She also was hoping that this wedding would mark the end of the conflict between them, and for which she felt responsible.

Everything was going according to plan.  When the minister asked: "If any of you has a reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace," Claire let out a gasp. 

Jamie’s grip on her tightened: “Are ye alright Claire?”

“Yes, the baby just kicked for the first time.  Wee Fraser has immaculate timing”, she laughed.

The two Murray boys were ready for their moment, stepping forward with the rings when prompted.  Ian and Jenny looked on proudly and a little relieved that their children had done everything asked of them.

When told that they were now married and he could kiss the bride, Jamie held Claire close.  After kissing her to the cheers of the congregation, he whispered in her ear: “I’ve been dreaming of this moment since I first saw ye in London.  Claire, ye do break my heart wi’ loving you.”

Claire smiled and took his arm: “And I, you.  It’s time for Mr and Mrs Fraser to party on” she laughed. 

“But no alcohol for ye”, Jamie reminded her.

They posed for some photographs outside the church and then rode together in the Rolls, followed by a string of cars.  There would be more photos at _Lallybroch._

Jenny had excelled herself.  The entry hall was festooned with flowers, arranged by her and a few friends who had known she and Jamie since their childhood.  The lounge had a series of tables with the most delicious spread of food, while Angus had taken up his place in the corner as barman.  Claire and Jamie chatted with their guests individually: Claire’s relay team and coach, the former Team GB coach, friends from her hospital days in London, a few friends who had flown in from the US, Jamie’s family and friends and a dozen or so children.

They ate and drank informally, until it fell upon Jamie to make a speech, which he promised would be brief.  Murtagh called the gathering to order.

 

 

> _Thanks to all the family and friends who have gathered here today to see me marry the woman of my dreams, Claire.  Most of you will know that it took me a while to convince Claire that I was the man of her dreams, rather than her nightmares, but today I want to celebrate being married to the woman who took my breath away the first time I saw her and has been doing it every day since.  Please raise your glasses to Mrs Claire Fraser._

There was cheering and drinking.  Murtagh had chosen to step aside so Joe could speak on Claire’s behalf:

 

 

> _It’s difficult for me to believe this day has finally come.  For those of you who don’t know, my wife Gail and I met in the States when she and Claire came to the University to study immediately after the Commonwealth Games almost three years ago.  I’ve asked Claire’s permission to speak briefly of the dark times she experienced because it was during that time that I got to know the real Claire - and I’m so glad I did.  Claire Fraser, as she is now known, is one of the strongest, most loyal, kindest and talented people I have ever met.  I am married to her best friend, who is from the same mould._
> 
> _When I first met Claire, she was devastated by the loss of Jamie.  Despite the profound loss she suffered, she never forgot him.  She spoke of him often and fondly.  To be honest, I thought she’d never get over him, despite the best efforts of some fine young American men to convince her she needed them!_
> 
> _I first met Jamie at the Athens Olympic Games and after spending about ten minutes with him I understood why Claire felt the way she did.  He was in love with her as much as she was with him and for two years he never gave up on winning her back.  I walked away from that meeting knowing these two beautiful people belonged together and hoping like hell that they could make it work.  And they have. There are no words to describe how happy I am to be here to witness the marriage of Claire and Jamie.  They were meant to be together and they finally are.  Please raise your glasses to Mr and Mrs Fraser, a champion couple._

As Joe spoke, there were a lot of emotions in the room. Jamie placed his arm protectively around Claire, Angus recalled being with Jamie in London and Athens, Gail recalled the moment when Claire saw Jamie with Laoghaire, Ian recalled the rage he felt at the press, Murtagh remembered when he saw Claire speaking to the press conference in Athens, Louise and Mary remembered the joy of celebrating that gold medal relay – but it was Jenny who dissolved into tears as she recalled the news that Claire had miscarried as a result of her meddling.

It was Claire who walked over to Jenny and held her close.  “It’s over.  You have made this day wonderful for us and I look forward to you meeting our child and being their Aunty J.  Jenny, it’s history.  We must all look to the future.  Now, grab a glass of champers and celebrate with us.”

Jamie looked on and smiled.  Claire, he’d decided long ago, was all class.  And she was his wife and he couldn’t be happier.


	26. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter in this tale. My thanks to @artistsassenach for the wonderful images.
> 
> I will continue writing 'Drawn' and 'The Art of Tasseography' and begin a new story when one or both of those is complete. I have promised myself that I will not write three stories simultaneously ever again!
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

 

                                                                       

 

 

 

 

On their fifth wedding anniversary, Jamie and Claire headed to _Lallybroch_ for the weekend.  Ellen and Brian were in their safety restraints.

Ellen Fraser was now 4 years old, although Claire was inclined to believe she was ‘4 going on 14’.  Ellen had very definite opinions and tastes.  Her strawberry blonde hair was reminiscent of her father’s, and her wiry legs were those of a budding athlete.  She was the apple of Jamie’s eye and well aware that he adored her.  In the ‘good parent, bad parent’ game, Claire was most definitely the ‘bad parent’, who had no difficulty saying “no” and meaning it.

Brian Fraser was just a baby.  Sleepless nights were still a bit of an issue.  The first time he slept through the night, Claire lay looking at the ceiling and wondering if he was ill.  Jamie felt he had to check on him – twice.

The business was going well, Claire was on maternity leave from the hospital and their lives were full. 

Jamie had been appointed to the Board of Directors of Scottish Athletics, and he and Claire were regularly invited to events held by them and Team GB.  The events in London were an opportunity to spend time with Joe, Gail and their son, Lenny.  Lenny was almost 4.  Claire and Gail would spend hours on FaceTime talking about parenting and showing off their children.

When they arrived at _Lallybroch,_ Maggie and Kitty were keen to see Ellen, show her their toys and play dress-ups with her.  This largely entailed her older cousins dressing her up and then running a three girl fashion show.  They treated her like a live doll. 

Jenny had her arms extended in readiness to hold baby Brian.  For just 15 minutes, Claire felt childless and drank tea and ate cake without interruption.  A mother’s dream.

The relationship with Jenny was now a positive one.  She had been a great help when Ellen was born and excited when Brian was delivered into the world.  She and Claire sat in the kitchen discussing all things family, while Jamie, Ian and the two boys went to the stables.  Both boys now had their own horses and took every opportunity to show off their riding skills.

While they were alone with baby Brian, Jenny took the opportunity to reminisce about the past 5 or so years: “Ye know Claire, these past five or so years Jamie has been the happiest I’ve ever seen him.  He was always competing before he met ye, largely with himself.  Always trying to push himself a wee bit more and never really satisfied with what he’d achieved.  But now, I watch him with ye and the children and I see a man who is happy with his lot in life.”

Claire rarely spoke of the tempestuous times before her marriage to Jamie, but Jenny’s observations opened up that can of worms: “What do you think Laoghaire hoped to achieve by holding Jamie to ransom with Joan?  Why did you choose to believe her rather than Jamie?  I’m not trying to be nasty Jenny, I’ve just never understood any of that.”

Jenny looked directly at Claire and moved forward in her chair: “I would never use my children as a weapon against Ian or anyone else.  I judged Laoghaire against my own standards and morals, and it took me a long time to accept that she had none.  I’ve seen some single mothers hereabouts who live a dreadful life and I wouldna wish it on anyone. But she was prepared to run Jamie and anyone else into the ground to look after herself.  When that DNA test result came through, I felt like she’d put a dagger through my heart as well as Jamie’s.  I canna describe the shame I felt.  When I found out what had happened to you _(she paused to look away from Claire and then looked back),_ there was another dagger – this time in my gut.  Ye never deserved what I did, and I will go to my grave hating myself for it.”

Claire leaned forward and held Jenny’s hand: “Those of us who choose to see the best in others are often hurt by what others can do, but I think you did it believing it to be right at the time.  Jamie and I have a very strong bond because we know what it’s like to live without one another.  We also know what it’s like to live with someone who can look you in the eye and lie without compunction.  Me with Frank and Jamie with Laoghaire.  You are not one of those people Jenny and you have proven a hundred times over that you regret what happened.  I think you’re the sister I never had, and I’d like to think you have the same regard for me.”

“I do Claire.  Jamie is a very lucky man to have found ye and to win ye back”, Jenny smiled.

Ian and Jamie walked into the kitchen just in time to see their wives embrace around wee Brian.  They both smiled as Claire looked over Jenny’s shoulder and told them: “Secret women’s business.”

The bond between Claire and Jenny grew stronger with time.  Claire went on to have two more children, Julia and Henry.  Murtagh, Jenny and Ian were godparents to the four of them. 

When Ian had an accident at the farm, losing a leg from the knee down, it was Claire who became his live-in doctor while Jamie took more responsibility for their children.  Claire also provided emotional support for Jenny, while wee Jamie and Ian helped Jamie with the work around the farm.

Realising that the burden on Jenny was considerable, Jamie and Claire decided to employ a manager for the business Murtagh had given them and move to _Lallybroch_ full time.  Claire worked as a doctor at the local clinic while Jamie designed and supervised the building of a second home on the estate.  The new home was specifically designed to provide Ian with easy access and mobility, and the passive solar design made life easier for Jenny.

As their children grew older and became very athletic, Jamie and Claire took on coaching roles in the Scottish athletics scene and became the proud parents of little champions.

They lay together one night, exhausted after a meet in Edinburgh.  Jamie’s arm slipped beneath Claire and pulled her close: “Would you change anything about your life Sassenach?  Anything at all?”

“Nothing”, she said kissing his chest. "Nothing at all."


End file.
